


Karma: After

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathroom Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beach Volleyball, Bikinis, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Forest Sex, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Harems, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love Hotels, Lube, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Shopping, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Sequel toKarmaEpisodes of Jaune and the girls engaging in casual sex for mutual pleasure.





	1. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang pulls Jaune aside for a snack before lunch

The bell rang, putting a halt to Prof. Port’s rambling. Jaune heaved a sigh of relief and rose. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and got on his way.

It was lunchtime, and it was pizza day. Two concepts that combined quickly banished any fatigue the Professor had instilled in him. He walked down the halls of Beacon with long strides.

The smell of cheese wafted his way, beckoning him towards a delicious meal. He practically flew around a corner, but had to stop abruptly.

Blocking his path was a fellow student, a young woman of repute. Her long golden locks were her pride and joy. Likewise, her impressive chest was the joy of anyone with an inclination towards the fairer sex, and a source of great jealousy amongst many other women.

Her skirt revealed toned, smooth thighs. She put her hands on her curvy hips and grinned at Jaune. Mischief twinkled in her lilac eyes.

“H-hey, Yang”, Jaune said, with mere inches between them. He had almost bumped into her.  
“’sup”, she responded, “I was looking for you”

This surprised Jaune.  
“Can it wait? I was just about to get lunch and...”, he said, trying to sneak around her. However, Yang raised a surprisingly delicate hand to stop him.  
“Funny you should mention that. You see”, she began and pushed Jaune gently, but firmly, against a wall, “I’m no quite hungry yet, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to… exercise with me. You know, to develop an appetite”

As she told her story, she leaned in closer until the last part was merely a murmur close to Jaune’s ear. One of her hands had wandered down from his chest to his crotch and rubbed a growing erection.

Yang’s forwardness had startled Jaune. He had looked around nervously, but no one was around. He felt the warmth of her body, smelled her shampoo. The warm scent of flowers wiped any thought of lunch from his mind. There was something intoxicating about Yang.

She was beautiful, few people knew that better than Jaune, but that wasn’t all. He liked how straight forward she was. There was no ambiguity with Yang. The naughty smile on her lips, the fire in her eyes. It reinforced what had been clear to begin with.

“Sure”, Jaune said softly. Yang backed off a little.  
“Good”, she said, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along.

Shortly thereafter, the two of them were in a lady’s restroom in one of the less frequented parts of the academy. Yang had puled him into the closest stall, locked the door, and pounced on him.

Jaune was once again with his back to a wall, with Yang’s body firmly pressed against him. She had grabbed his face and started kissing him greedily. Currently she was busy unbuttoning her shirt.

Her lover wasn’t startled for long. He embraced her. His fingers ran through her silky hair, caressed her back and wandered down. Under her skirt he groped her soft butt.

His fingers were greeted by warm, supple flesh, closely followed by soft fabric as they moved to meet. He fondled her butt, squeezed and pinched it. He knew Yang liked it a little rough. He felt her shudder in his arms in response to his treatment.

Slowly but surely, Jaune was gaining control. Yang had finished opening her shirt, and had instead thrown her arms around his shoulders. She wrapped one leg around his as much as she could. She was clinging to him as if her legs were giving out.

Similarly, her tongue grew more docile in his mouth. She had been aggressive at the beginning, just shoving it in and pummeling Jaune’s into submission. Now he was taking back control of his mouth and invaded hers in the process.

Yang was moaning and breathing heavily. Her hips were shaking, rubbing against his leg. She was ready for the next step.

Jaune tore his lips away from her and both of them gasped for breath. Now Jaune got to look down and behold the most impressive cleavage in all of Beacon. With her shirt unbuttoned he saw her gorgeous breasts, squeezed together by a fancy looking lace bra. If they had been in a horizontal position he would’ve used the chance to push his face into the soft flesh.

Meanwhile, Yang was busy with his pants.  
“I think my little buddy wants to play”, Yang chuckled, feeling his erection through his pants. She sank down to better open them.

A belt buckle, a zipper, and some boxers tried to stand between her and her pleasure, but to no avail. Yang chuckled when Jaune’s erection was set free.  
“Fuck...”, she murmured before wrapping her lips around his glans. He shuddered when her tongue danced across his tender tip. She sucked it hard for a moment, before letting it go.

“How’d you like th- whoo!”, Yang yelped when Jaune suddenly pulled her to her feet. She had successfully riled him up. He wanted to fuck her, right away. He knew she was ready for him, had felt the wetness between her legs while they had been making out.

He shoved her into the opposite wall and lifted one of her legs for easier access. Recognizing what the panting, horny boy wanted, Yang did her part by pulling her panties aside and guiding him to his goal.

“Here it is- Mmmmh! Oooh, yessss”, she hissed as he slowly sank into her wanting pussy. He groaned softly. Yang was tight and clung to him, squeezed him, almost as if to invite him further in.

He followed the invitation, and took a moment to get comfortable when he pushed against her deepest insides. They looked into each other’s eyes. Yang’s face was flushed and she was panting. Jaune was pretty sure that he looked just as desperate.

To alleviate both of their wants, he began thrusting. A few easy thrusts quickly escalated into a rough fuck.  
“That’s it! Oh! Right there!”, Yang squealed. She seemingly didn’t know what to do with her hands. She ran them through his shaggy hair and across his back while he rocked her body.

It was cute how Yang’s boisterous attitude crumbled in the throes of passion. She was a blushing, moaning mess. She cried his name as he assaulted her sweet spots.

Jaune decided to sweep her off her feet, literally. He grasped her thighs firmly and lifted her up. He pushed further against her, fixing her between the wall and himself. 

Yang giggled and tried not to get in his way. With her legs in the air, and his cock deep inside her, she had fairly little to do other than squeeze Jaune’s cock even more.

She busied her hands by fondling her boobs. Jaune watched the show as he fucked her harder. She pulled the bra further down, allowing Jaune a glimpse at her hard nipples.

He remembered how soft Yang’s breasts had felt on his face, how nice it was to suck her nipples. Remembering turned him on even more.

Yang was the happy recipient of his increasingly hard thrusts. She felt the heat building up in her core. Every thrust fanned the flame, and the more it grew, the faster it threatened to consume her.

How long they went at it, they didn’t know, but eventually, Jaune felt Yang’s legs wrapping around him, closely followed by her pussy tensing up.

She howled when her orgasm hit. She trembled and shuddered in his arms. Jaune just kept going. He wouldn’t let her rest, he couldn’t. He was getting close, too. He couldn’t afford to pause now.

“Holy- Ahhh!”, Yang screamed. Her whole body cramped up, threatening to crush Jaune in her embrace. He thought that she was biting his shoulder, though he could barely feel it through his uniform.

“I’m gonna cum”, he groaned when he had almost reached his limit. Yang shook her head and blinked a few times before answering.  
“In… in my mouth...”, she gasped.

Jaune immediately put her down, and she dropped to her knees just as quickly. She took his glans into her mouth, grabbed his shaft with one hand and jerked him off furiously.

Her pussy had left him as slick as could be. Without a need to hold it anymore, Jaune simply let it all out. He groaned deeply as he released his load.

“Mmmmh! Mphh!”, Yang moaned. Jaune heard her swallowing. She was milking him for all he was worth, swallowing every drop of viscous semen.

After what had felt like an eternity, Yang pulled away. Jaune’s dying erection lazily fell from her lips. The two of them looked at each other. They were exhausted, disheveled, and thoroughly satisfied.

Both of them were panting and smiling. Jaune noticed some leftover cum at the corner of her mouth. He scooped it up with his thumb and absentmindedly put it into Yang’s mouth. She accepted it, sucked it clean, and released it again.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, Yang was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her uniform. She looked like nothing ever happened. Jaune wasn’t quite so lucky. Yang hadn’t squirted during her orgasms, but her pussy had produced a lot of juice, most of which had found its way onto his pants.

The air dryer in the bathroom was his lifesaver. Ten minutes after their quickie, they left the bathroom and made their way to the cafeteria.

Yang stretched while they walked.  
“That really hit the spot. Thanks, Jaune”, she said, beaming at him.  
“Likewi-”, he began, before the rumbling of his stomach cut him off. Yang giggled.

“Tell you what, I’ll let you have one of my pizza slices”  
“Really?!”, Jaune asked, excitedly. The hunger was worse than ever now.  
“Sure. Sounds like you could really use it. Besides, I already got to stuff myself with something tasty”, she said and winked, “I’m not that hungry anymore”.


	2. Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby spend some quality time in Forever Fall

A shot echoed through the forest and was swept away by the rush of the leaves. Forever Fall Forest was peaceful once more while Ruby and Jaune watched the last Grimm slowly fade away.

A training mission had taken them into the red forest. It was an exercise in adaptation as well as battle. Teams of two with members from different teams had been formed, which was why the leaders of Teams RWBY and JNPR were now alone amidst a rustling sea of crimson.

“I think that was the last of them”, Ruby said and shouldered Crescent Rose.  
“Seems that way”, Jaune sighed and checked his scroll. “We made good time”

More like Ruby made good time, Jaune thought. As timid as Ruby could be sometimes, when it came to battling Grimm she went all out. She had positively torn them to shreds. It had been an impressive sight.

Jaune liked to think that he hadn’t been completely useless. He had managed to dispatch quite a few beasts himself. He couldn’t even have hoped to accomplish that much when he first arrived at Beacon.

He wanted to feel proud of his progress, wanted to tell Pyrrha how much their training had payed off, but comparing himself to the whiz kid in the red cloak somewhat dulled his enthusiasm.

The two of them started heading back. Their hunt had taken them deep into the forest. Red leaves danced across their path, sometimes riding the wind high into the canopy, other times gently falling to the ground, adding to the seemingly infinite carpet of red beneath their feet.

It was a beautiful place, if a little cold around that time of year. The two of them walked in silence, thinking about this and that.

“You said we made good time, right?”, Ruby asked, bringing Jaune back into the hear and now. He nodded. “Then… we don’t need to go back right away… necessarily, right?”, she asked, smiling sheepishly.

She wasn’t wrong.  
“Why would we stick around though?”, he asked. As pretty as the forest was, they had been here for hours already. Jaune had had enough of red leaves for a while.

Ruby shuffled her feet, avoiding his gaze.  
“Well”, she mumbled, “I was thinking, since it’s just the two of us here, maybe we could… y’know...”. She timidly took one of Jaune’s hands into hers and looked up at him. Her face was bright red and she had the cutest smile on her face.

It was enough to make Jaune’s heart throb. He looked at his feet, feeling bashful now.  
“I’m not sure… I...”, he stammered.  
“It’s been a while since… that time, and I’d like to do that again… if you want to, that is”, Ruby said softly and placed his hand on her breast. If felt soft and wonderfully warm, even through her shirt.

Jaune didn’t answer, and after a few seconds he could practically see Ruby retreating within herself. Her smile faded and she lowered her eyes. Her hold on his hand loosened.  
“I-I mean, you d-don’t have to… I mean, it’s fine i-if you don’t want to with m-me...”, she said, though it was barely above a whisper.

Seeing Ruby so dejected made Jaune angry with himself. Why was he so indecisive in the first place? He quickly grabbed Ruby and pulled her in for a hug.  
“Yeah, okay”, he said. He tried to sound reassuring, and gave Ruby’s butt a squeeze for good measure. 

She was frozen stiff in his arms for a moment, but then she reciprocated the hug and giggled happily. Jaune was relieved to hear it.  
“You know what though?”, Ruby asked.  
“Hm?”  
“Maybe we should take our clothes off. Having my face squished against your chest plate like this is a little uncomfortable”. Jaune gasped and quickly let go. Ruby looked up at him with a smile and rubbed her nose.

Since they hadn’t brought a blanket to get comfortable on, Ruby’s cape had to do. They both started stripping while eyeing their partner. Jaune was surprised at how excited he was to see her, even though he already had.

Ruby loosened knots and pulled down her dress along with a number of skirts. Her boots and pantyhose followed, leaving her in a plain pink bra and panties.

She noticed the way he looked at her and looked away while she opened her bra.  
“I would’ve put on something prettier if I had known beforehand that we would form a team”, she said and let her bra fall. Her nipples were erect, probably because of the cold wind. Jaune remembered their last encounter. Ruby’s breasts had felt good pressed against his body. He was looking forward to feeling them again.

He was starting to shiver a little. Layers of clothing, and combat had kept him warm until now, but standing out in the open in his underpants left him little protection.

The two of them took the last of their clothing off and checked each other out for a moment. Ruby was a little short and not as incredibly busty as her big sister, but she was still gorgeous. She was fit and had a shapely figure. Jaune appreciated that.

He also couldn’t help but notice her big, silvery eyes wandering across his body. He studied her face. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away, but resumed her ogling shortly thereafter. Her gaze lingered on his chest and stomach for a while. Jaune thought it was a good sign when she chewed her lower lip a little.

When her eyes wandered further down, she licked her lips. Jaune looked down at himself. He was already hard. He recalled that Ruby was actually the first girl that ever sucked his cock, if only by half a minute or so. He wondered if she wanted to do that again.

The staring didn’t last long. The cold wind never died down completely, driving them into each others arms. Closeness provided delicious warmth. They settled on the cape, engaging in some tentative kissing and touching.

Jaune put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and let it wander across her body. Her breasts were nice handfuls. He couldn’t help but pinch one of her hard nipples before moving on. She gasped, but didn’t complain. He brushed across her stomach with his fingertips, feeling the muscles through her skin.

Lower still, he caressed her smooth thigh and slowly moved his hand between her legs. He felt Ruby’s shivering breath on his lips as he moved.

To his surprise, Ruby’s inner thighs were wet. He followed the trail which led straight to Ruby’s honeypot. He traced her slit and Ruby whimpered. She was drenched. It looked like she was really looking forward to it. This excited Jaune.

Even though Ruby was clearly ready, Jaune still wanted to try something. He lowered his head, and before Ruby could even ask what he was up to he started licking.

Jaune smiled when Ruby let out a startled squeal. Since the movie night, Nora and Pyrrha had given him a few lessons about eating pussy. Pyrrha had been his training dummy, so to say, while Nora instructed him on how to make a girl swoon, as she had put it.

He had only gotten to try it on his teammates so far, so he wanted to use the opportunity to see if he could pleasure other girls, too.

He grabbed Ruby’s thighs and pushed them towards her shoulders, putting her on her back in the process.  
“W-what are you…?”, Ruby asked. Jaune was making it easier to eat her out, but he didn’t feel the need to answer. She would see soon enough….

He wiggled his tongue between her labia and licked around her entrance. Ruby gasped and moaned softly. After a short while, Ruby started shaking her hips impatiently. He had teased her enough, it seemed.

Jaune shoved his tongue deeper inside now. He was basically rubbing his face into her crotch at that point, partially out of necessity, partially to rub her labia some more.  
“Haaa, ooooh. Jaune...”, Ruby moaned. Jaune wasn’t sure if Ruby was especially sensitive in general, or if she was just really, really excited, but she was reacting a lot stronger than what he was used to.

She was trembling and virtually overflowing. Pyrrha was similarly quick to excite, but Nora usually required a few solid minutes of service before she reached that point.

He didn’t want her to get too ahead of him, so he ended his oral affections early. He climbed between her legs and slapped his erection onto her abdomen.

“It feels so hot”, Ruby said softly and reached out. Her fingertips caressed his cock gingerly. “It really is big, isn’t it?”  
“Are you worried?”, Jaune asked. Now that he thought about it, his cock really did look large compared to Ruby. She smiled brightly at him.  
“Nah. We already know that it fits just fine after all. Besides, I’m super wet right now”, she said, grasped his cock and lined it up with her hole. Her labia felt hot on his glans. “Come on, put it in. Warm me up”

Jaune did just that. While his cock sank into Ruby’s hot pussy, he leaned in, burying her under his frame. A mix of sighs and giggling reached his ears as Ruby’s arms and legs wrapped around him.

When his balls came to rest against Ruby’s soft butt they were tightly entangled. It was nice and warm being like that. Jaune would’ve gladly stayed just so, except that Ruby’s vagina was gently squeezing him, urging him to move.

He pulled back out. Both of them moaned from the stimulation. When just his glans remained within the warm, wet fold, he shoved it back in. Ruby cried out a little and her fingers dug into his back painfully.

He kept moving slowly for a bit, appreciating just how wet Ruby was. Moving was easy, despite her tightness. He looked down at her and was greeted by a big smile.

“You okay, Ruby?”, Jaune asked. Ruby nodded.  
“It feels good, Jaune. Ah! Fuck me more, please”, she said. Jaune took that as a request to do it harder. When Ruby, instead of complaining, only made sweeter and sweeter noises, he knew he had gotten it right.

At some point, they started kissing passionately. The whistling of the wind, the rush of the leaves, it all faded into the background. All they heard, was their labored breathing, lips smacking and hips slapping together.

Something about this really turned Jaune on. He wondered if it was because they were doing it outside, or if he just really liked the missionary position, or if it was just that Ruby had been incredibly cute throughout the encounter.

Regardless, he quickly felt the familiar heat building up. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
“I’m cumming, Ruby”, He moaned into her ear. Ruby’s arms and legs squeezed him even tighter.  
“Together...”, she squeaked. Jaune had no objections.

They continued until Jaune went as deep as he could. He released his load with a deep groan. Ruby didn’t cry out when she came. She gasped repeatedly and looked at him with big eyes while her toes curled up and her pussy quivered uncontrollably.  
“So… warm...”, she sighed and let her head drop onto their makeshift bed.

Just as Jaune was done filling her up and was about to pull out, they heard a shot in the distance. They looked and saw a black thing shooting out of the trees. It described a beautiful arc in the air before crashing into the ground about ten meters away from them. It was a Beowolf.

The monster tried to get up, but before it could right itself someone came flying out of the trees, straight at it. A large hammer came down, crushing the beast’s skull.

Nora looked up from the slowly disintegrating mess she had made and looked surprised to see Jaune’s and Ruby’s flushed faces.  
“Did you get it, Nora?”, Yang shouted. She came running and gradually slowed down as she realized what Nora had stumbled upon.

“Well, well, well”, Yang said and sauntered over with a big grin on her face, “If it isn’t that shaggy blonde rolling around in the… foliage with my little sister”. Nora had a hearty laugh and came over, too.

Embarrassed, Ruby shoved Jaune off and tried to cover herself.  
“T-there’s nothing wrong with me and Jaune doing this... kinda stuff. You do it, too!”, she said, struggling with her bra.  
“Relax, sis. No one’s accusing anybody of anything. If anything, I was wondering if I could go next”, Yang murmured and inspected Jaune. His dick was growing soft. “Guess not”, she sighed, clearly disappointed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that”, Nora said with a sly smile. “Show him something nice and he’ll get a second wind for sure”. She lifted her skirt as she said that, showing him and Ruby that she was wearing a pair of green panties. Jaune moaned softly when he felt his dick hardening again. “See?”

* * * * *

After letting Nora and Yang have some, too, the quartet made its way back to the academy. Yang and Nora walked ahead. Ruby hung back with Jaune, who felt a little winded after three rounds in a row.

“Kinda wish we hadn’t gotten interrupted. A second round would’ve been nice”, Ruby said.  
“Sorry about that”. Ruby shook her head and smiled.  
“Don’t worry. I had a great time. Did you enjoy it?”, she asked. Jaune smiled and nodded. How could he not have enjoyed it? “That’s good”

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit.  
“Weiss was right”, Ruby said absentmindedly.  
“About what?”. Ruby looked up, surprised. She hesitated before answering.  
“Well, she told me how incredible she had felt when you came inside her… that one time. I was just thinking that it really did feel amazing when you filled me up”, she said and smiled sheepishly.

Somehow, knowing that Ruby and Weiss liked it when he came inside them got Jaune excited all over again. He groaned softly, so softly that only Ruby could hear it. She looked and saw him nursing an erection.

She looked at him with surprise plain on her face. Jaune felt a little embarrassed.  
“Looks like you can have your second round, if you want”, he said and laughed nervously. Ruby looked at his crotch and bit her lip. Her silver eyes darted over to the other two walking ahead of them, and back to Jaune’s face.

Ruby nodded and put a finger to her lips. She took Jaune by the hand and pulled him into the bushes.


	3. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training session leads Pyrrha and Jaune down the path of pleasure.

The song of metal rang through the woods. On a small clearing, not far from the Academy, Jaune and Pyrrha were sparring. Jaune was on the offensive, delivering swing after heavy swing.

The swipes rained down on Pyrrha in quick succession, and Jaune even incorporated a feint or two Pyrrha had shown him. She blocked all his strikes regardless, but he had come a long way from the mindless flailing he had been doing before Pyrrha tutored him.

He disengaged when he started feeling a little winded to catch his breath. Pyrrha gave him a moment, but went on the offensive. Even when she wasn’t fighting with all her might her strikes were arm achingly hard. Jaune’s shield held fast, and his sword had to help out when he fell for feints, but he managed to escape the first barrage unscathed.

However, he made a dismayed sound when his back bumped against a tree. She had pushed him across the entire clearing. Pyrrha had tried to teach him that a good offense was the best defense sometimes and it appeared as if that was the only chance he had at that point.

He waited for his chance. There was an opening when Pyrrha wound up for her first strike. Jaune tackled her at that moment with his shield in front of him.

He slammed into her chest and sent her flying. Surprised by his success he stumbled and tripped, landing on top of her. He quickly rose to his knees and found Pyrrha beneath him on her back. She was looking at him intently. He glanced at her hands. She had lost both sword and shield.

Feeling triumphant, he held his sword against her neck, without nicking the skin, of course, and declared: “It appears that the mighty Pyrrha Nikos has been defeated!”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. She looked amused, which didn’t sit well with Jaune in this situation. His ego, momentarily inflated, deflated again.  
“How did I lose?”, he sighed.  
“Behind you”, Pyrrha said mirthfully. Jaune turned around and was face to face with Pyrrha’s sword, floating in midair.

Jaune climbed off of Pyrrha and helped her back up. He was disappointed and it was plain on his face.  
“Hey, chin up”, Pyrrha said and put a hand on his shoulder, “that was very good”  
“Let’s be honest, there is nothing good about forgetting your opponents semblance”, he said dejectedly.  
“Yes, but… how many people would’ve been able to pull a recovery like that? The only opportunity to escape most people would’ve had was when you took a moment to check my hands, which you should do a lot quicker, by the way”, she added with a nervous giggle. She wasn’t sure if her pep talk was working.

By the fact that Jaune was shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but her face, she guessed it wasn’t. Pyrrha put both hands on his shoulders.  
“Jaune, look at me”, she said. She waited until his blue eyes met hers. He looked at her like a wounded puppy. She forgot what she was going to say for a second, but she recovered and smiled encouragingly.

“You’ve come a long way. There is still room for improvement, of course, but that will always be there. Look at the bright side! That was the first time you managed to knock me off my feet, right?”. Jaune nodded. He hadn’t considered that. “See? And if you can knock over the _mighty_ Pyrrha Nikos...”, she said half jokingly. A smile appeared on Jaune’s face. “...then surely you can best a number of opponents at this point, right?”

Jaune lowered his face and stared at their feet for a long moment. His silence worried Pyrrha, but when he looked up he smiled brightly at her. His smile warmed her heart.  
“Thanks, Pyrrha”, he said and put a hand on hers. “You really know what to say to cheer a guy up”. Pyrrha sighed with relief.  
“I try”

* * * * *

They called it quits after that. Pyrrha tried to give Jaune pointers on their way back, but he didn’t seem to listen very closely. Maybe she wasn’t so good at cheering a guy up after all.

There were other ways of course. Ways Pyrrha wouldn’t even have dreamed off before the fateful night in Team RWBY’s room. She looked around. They were already back on Academy grounds, but not many people were around. Surely they could find a quiet spot out of sight to…

“Hey, Jaune?”. He looked up expectantly. “You’re still mulling over our match, aren’t you?”  
“Y-yeah...”, he admitted sheepishly.  
“Stressing yourself out isn’t going to do you any good. You should try to take your mind off of things for a bit”. Jaune sighed.  
“Sure, but it’s not that easy. How would I even…?”. Pyrrha smirked a little.  
“I think I know just the right thing”, she said, grabbed Jaune’s hand and pulled him along.

* * * * *

A short while later, Jaune was leaning against a wall in an abandoned walkway. Pyrrha was squatting in front of him, fumbling with his pants.  
“Pyrrha, I don’t think this is a good idea. What if someone sees us?”, he asked, looking this way and that.  
“It’s fine. No one comes here. Just try to keep your voice down and let me...”, she said encouragingly as she pulled his pants down. Jaune penis popped out of his shorts. As nervous as he was, Pyrrha’s touching had excited him regardless. He was almost at full mast. “… take care of this”, she purred and licked her lips.

Jaune quit his nervous looking around when Pyrrha began sucking his cock. Her plush lips embraced him and her tongue gingerly caressed his glans. Within ten seconds of first contact he was fully erect.

He looked down, and Pyrrha’s gorgeous green eyes returned his gaze. She smiled at him, as much as was possible with his cock in her mouth at least. It helped him relax. He sighed and moaned softly while Pyrrha thoroughly licked his frenulum.

This was by no means the first time Pyrrha had sucked him off, but it was rare for them to be alone. Usually, Nora was around, directing them. It was easy to get swept up in her pace, which resulted in some hard sex for them. Enjoyable to be sure, but maybe a little much at times.

Pyrrha was quite different when she had Jaune all to herself. She started slow, took her time, allowing Jaune to savor every flick of her tongue. Likewise, Pyrrha savored as much of his taste, smell and feel as she could.

She was gentle and passionate, and she always looked at him. Her gaze was bewitching. It was unavoidable. It drew his eyes to the show, to the sight of his dick progressively sinking deeper into her mouth.

That wasn’t all, however. Pyrrha’s blowjobs were not a simple service performed to get him hard and ready for sex, they were an experience. She would take breaks from sucking his dick and move down to his balls.

She rubbed her face into them, inhaled deeply, kissed and licked them before finally sucking them up. She rolled them around in her mouth while Jaune’s glistening cock rested on her face, waiting for the warm embrace of her lips.

With all the girls calling on him for sexual favors, Jaune didn’t like to play favorites. He didn’t want them to fight, and worrying about the possibility made him feel a little self-important, but he couldn’t help it.

Regardless, when he was being honest, deep inside he knew that no one sucked him off like Pyrrha. All of them were good, of course, but no other girl made him feel quite the same way she did.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the strongest fighter in the Academy. Such a strong, intelligent, kind, beautiful girl, giving him such a succulent blowjob. It was an almost empowering thought.

In the meantime, Pyrrha’s blowjob had intensified. Her head was bobbing up and down on Jaune’s long dick. She went down far enough for his glans to rub the back of her throat before pulling away again.

Pyrrha found it difficult not to put her heart into sucking Jaune off. She caressed and played with his big dick as lovingly as she could, but she inevitably grew too excited.

His soft moaning, the taste of his pre-cum slowly filling her mouth, it riled her up, made it impossible to stay calm. So she was bobbing her head, rubbing his dick with her lips, hoping for a sticky, warm reward in the near future.

Jaune was getting there, too. Staring into Pyrrha’s smiling eyes and seeing her lips roll along his dick, along with the hot, slippery pleasure he was receiving inside her mouth made him feel shaky on his legs. He softly moaned her name and grasped the base of her ponytail. He didn’t pull, didn’t buck his hips. He just needed something to hold on to while the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Pyrrha liked that. Pyrrha liked his hand there, wouldn’t have minded if he had demanded deeper penetration. However, he only tenderly grasped her, almost like a caress, and let her do her thing. He trusted her ability to please him, and that made her happy.

She was overjoyed, when, amidst the sweet noises he made, his cock started throbbing. She quickly got rid of her gloves. One of her hands grasped the base of his cock and started pumping while she kept sucking the tip.  
“Pyrrha, I...”, Jaune groaned.  
“Mhm!”, she moaned.

Jaune remembered that they were out in public just in time to stifle a loud groan. Pyrrha’s only warning of the floodgates opening was a soft whimper. Then, hot, syrupy semen started gushing out of Jaune’s dick.

Pyrrha kept sucking and pumping. She milked Jaune for all he was worth and moaned happily while she did it. He shuddered and hissed with every new rope of cum he released. It was music to her ears.

When Jaune had evidently finished, Pyrrha pulled away. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to show him how much he had given her. Nora had told her that guys liked that sort of thing. She wasn’t sure if Jaune did, but he didn’t complain. No harm, no foul. Jaune was drawing shuddering breaths as Pyrrha closed her mouth again. She smiled up at him. Her green eyes looked even more vibrant now that her face was flushed.

She kept the load in her mouth for a moment. She liked the taste. It tasted like him, and it was thick, tart proof that he had enjoyed himself. She liked how thick it was. She liked to think that the semen’s thickness correlated with how pleasurable the encounter was for him.

After letting it linger for a moment, she swallowed. When it was all gone, Pyrrha smiled warmly at him.  
“Was it good, Jaune?”, she asked, as if she didn’t know already. He laughed softly and tenderly caressed her cheek with one hand.  
“It was amazing”, he said.

Hearing those words made her shiver a little. Not only because she liked it when Jaune praised her. Sometimes, after an orgasm, his voice took on a darker, velvety tint. It made him sound not so boyish, more manly. Ever since first hearing it, she dreamed of Jaune talking to her with that voice in her sex dreams. She would dream about having Jaune all to herself, making love on a fur rug in front of a fireplace or on a soft, canopy bed. He was usually on top and she would just cling to him while he murmured into her ear with that voice.

She blinked a few times to disperse the dream images, and noticed that Jaune was still hard.  
“Looks like you’ve got another one in you”, she said and got up. As part of her combat attire, she wore a scandalously short skirt. It was easy to catch a glimpse underneath it, which was why Pyrrha wore dark shorts for underwear. Even if someone saw under her skirt, they wouldn’t get to see much.

Those shorts had to go now. Nothing was to get between her dripping pussy and Jaune’s cock. Jaune watched her wiggle out of them.  
“Pyrrha, maybe we should re-”, he whispered until Pyrrha carefully placed a finger on his lips. She raised her other hand. Her shorts dangled from her outstretched index finger. She smiled lewdly as she let them slide off and fall to the ground.

“Mind if I get on top?”, she asked. Jaune swallowed audibly and shook his head. She giggled, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down until he sat on the ground. The she climbed into his lap.

He held his cock steady for her to lower herself onto. Pyrrha bit her lip when he brushed against her lips. She went further, engulfed him, got stretched by him. She started moaning as inch after inch penetrated her.

Jaune placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down ever so slightly. He didn’t want to rush her, but he wanted to be inside her really badly at that point.

“Ooh… so big...”, Pyrrha sighed when he was all the way inside her. “I can feel you so deep inside me, Jaune! Can you feel that?”, she asked and gyrated her hips. His glans was rubbing against a tender spot. She massaged it unintentionally.  
“Y-yeah… mmmh...”, Jaune sighed.

Feeling him fill her deepest insides felt great. Feeling Pyrrha’s hot, slippery embrace was amazing. They both savored the calm before the storm, but the storm had to come sooner or later. Neither of them could control themselves for very long when they had already gone that far.

Pyrrha started riding him. Slowly at first, whimpering at the feeling of Jaune’s glans scraping her tender walls. She grew accustomed to the feeling, which made her go faster.

Jaune simply let it happen. Pyrrha’s pussy was fantastic. It was warm, and wet and made him feel like melting. He would’ve liked to grab and hug her tightly, but both of them still wore their armor. It was for the best to simply let Pyrrha shaker her hips however she saw fit. And shake them she did.

It wasn’t simple bouncing and thrusting. She gyrated them sensually, feeling out spots that felt good so Jaune could rub against them more easily. It was almost like she was dancing in his lap. An erotic dance he could’ve watched all day.

His eyes darted between the spectacle of her pussy sliding along his shaft and her flushed face. She was panting and moaning softly about how good it all felt. Her eyes sparkled like gems and her lips looked incredibly inviting.  
“You’re so.. hot, Pyrrha”, Jaune whispered dumbly. He couldn’t have foreseen how happy it would make her to hear that. She smiled brightly at him.  
“You, too! You’re hot, Jaune! So, so ho-”, she said until Jaune sealed her lips with his.

They continued like that, deeply entangled and kissing passionately until they came together. Pyrrha started cumming first. She felt weak, too weak to pull herself up, so she slumped into Jaune’s arms, driving his cock all the way inside her. Stuck there, Jaune was subjected to the wild spasms of Pyrrha’s climaxing vagina. The walls contracted and relaxed rapidly. It was too much to bear. Jaune let it all out deep inside her, while rubbing the spot she had indicated at the start. She sighed blissfully when the warmth filled her.

Pyrrha only rose when Jaune had given her every last drop. Her legs felt shaky, which was normal for her after a strong orgasm. She took a few deep breaths and looked around for her shorts, when she felt a hand groping her butt.

Jaune was standing there, looking at it.  
“What are y-”, she wanted to ask, but bit her tongue when she saw his cock still standing.   
“I want more”, he told her in that voice again. Pyrrha whimpered a little. That was unfair! It was getting late, the sun was setting. They really should’ve been on their way back by now. However, Pyrrha didn’t have it in her to say no. Not to Jaune. Not with that voice.

He gently, but firmly pushed her against the wall and made her stick her butt out. He rubbed his glans against her creamy lips and caressed her butt.  
“Just relax, Pyrrha. I’ll do the work this time”, he said with his velvety voice.

She tried, and his big cock slid all the way inside her easily. She was still sensitive. She couldn’t understand how Jaune was ready to go again already, but she did know that she wasn’t going to last long.

Jaune pulled up her skirt to have an unobstructed view of her butt. It was an athletes butt, firm and shapely. It felt supple and comfortably soft. Jaune thrust once and watched. It jiggled just a little bit. He liked that. He thrust again. It did the same.

“Jaune”, Pyrrha whined, bringing him back into the here and now. She shook her hips impatiently. Jaune chuckled.  
“Sorry, Pyrrha. Get ready”, he said. Then the fucking began.

Every thrust rocked Pyrrha’s body. Before long, she had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Jaune did it a lot rougher than she had done. It was good. In fact, Pyrrha was cumming repeatedly.

“You okay, Pyrrha?”, Jaune panted.  
“Mhm!”, she moaned, afraid to open her mouth lest she cried out. Jaune paused. Only his hands kept roaming Pyrrha’s rear.  
“I can be more gentle if you want. I’m not hurting you, am I?”, he asked, genuinely concerned.

Pyrrha took a moment to collect herself before answering.  
“No, Jaune. I’m enjoying it, maybe a little too much. It’s just hard to keep my voice down”, she said and smiled reassuringly. Jaue sighed, relieved.  
“As long as you’re having a good time”, he said airily. “Just hold out a little longer, okay? I won’t be long...”, he said.  
“Take your time! No need to hurry on my beh-aaaah!”, Pyrrha cried as he began thrusting again. She quickly covered her mouth again and enjoyed the sex.

As he was fucking her, Jaune thought about their first time. Back in Team RWBY’s room, under the influence of the resin, Pyrrha hadn’t held back. The memory of her cries of pleasure was fuzzy, like most things from that night, but he hadn’t heard them since. They always did it in spots where other people might’ve heard them, which was a shame.

He wanted to hear her. He didn’t want her to feel the need to hold back. Pyrrha deserved to enjoy herself to the fullest. Jaune would figure something out. Maybe he could take her somewhere private, far away from prying ears so she could cut lose. He thought it was a good idea and decided to bring it up later.

Back in the present however, Pyrrha was whimpering from continuous climaxes. It became difficult to stand, but thankfully, Jaune was just about ready to finish.

Pyrrha was in no condition to answer his questions, so he decided to just go ahead and cum inside. Surely she’d appreciate that more than him plastering her butt with white goo.

He slammed his hips into her one final time and released his load. His reward were various cute noises coming from the redhead. Eventually, she let the hand covering her mouth drop. She was breathing heavily. Strands of crimson hair clung to her sweaty brow. Then she looked at Jaune over her shoulder. The only thing more radiant than her eyes was her smile.  
“That was wonderful, Jaune”

* * * * *

It was dark when they finally walked back. They had cleaned up to the best of their abilities, but a lack of tissues meant that Pyrrha had to bear a sticky crotch until they got back and she could take a shower.

The night air cleared her head, made her feel more secure on her feet. Jaune had really worked her up. Of course, she would let him do it again in a heartbeat if he asked her to.

“Hey, Pyrrha”. His words cut through the quiet evening.  
“Yes, Jaune?”  
“I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere. Just the two of us”. Pyrrha stopped. Did she hear that right? Surely not. But why was her heart trying to burst out of her chest then?

“What?”, she asked, her voice sounding thin.  
“We should go somewhere together”, he said flatly. Pyrrha secretly pinched herself. Several times. But nothing changed. She was still there, and Jaune was asking her out!

She wanted to dance in the streets, she wanted to sing! Instead, she looked at her shoes sheepishly and fidgeted around.  
“W-we could...”, she started.  
“Yes?”, Jaun asked excitedly.  
“M-maybe we… could go...”, Pyrrha stammered, grasping for ideas. There were so many! “...and have a picnic!”, she blurted out.

Jaune looked surprised, which confused Pyrrha. She didn’t think the suggestion was that strange.  
“I guess? I didn’t realize you enjoyed doing it outdoors so much”, he said and chuckled to himself.

Doing it? What was he talking about? Pyrrha shook her head. Clearly she had missed something.  
“Jaune, what exactly are you asking me?”

He explained what he had thought about. About her keeping her voice in and holding back and wanting to let her enjoy herself thoroughly. Pyrrha didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. So much for her hopes for a romantic date. The fact that the idea was very considerate, in its own weird way, hardly dulled the pain of the misunderstanding.

Eventually, Pyrrha found the strength to answer.  
“I think there are places for that sort of thing. I’m sure we can figure something out”, she said, straining to not sound bummed out.  
“Great. It’ll be my treat! Just say the word whenever you want to go!”, he said happily and started walking again.

“Okay”, Pyrrha said, and followed. She needed a long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pyrrha


	4. A Friend In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain faunus needs help, and she knows just the man to do it.

In a certain part of the city of Vale, Jaune stood and swallowed a lump in his throat. He stood before a large building, many stories tall, and felt a little nervous.

It was a hotel, one that charged by the hour. He knew what such places were for, he had just never gone to one before. He didn’t understand why it was necessary this time.

He had been called here. Blake had sent him a message, asking him to come. He and Blake hadn’t had sex since that one time. Jaune had actually gotten the impression that Blake wasn’t interested in him, which was fine, of course. Now she awaited him.

He went inside and took a lift to the top floor. Blake had taken a room up there. During the elevator ride he wondered what this was all about. He assumed Blake wanted to have sex, but why here? Maybe she was afraid of getting caught?

Jaune actually felt a little excited. He had gone without so much as a blowjob over the last week. The girls’ restraint surprised him after everything they had done together already. He laughed to himself. They had really spoiled him lately.

When the elevator door opened on the top floor, he stepped out with a spring in his step. Whatever reason Blake had to ask him all the way out here, he was looking forward to the encounter.

He found the room and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened, but only a little. A yellow eye peered out from the dusk within. Jaune heard a gasp. The door closed again, locks clicked open, and it swung open again.

The first thing Jaune noticed was a sweet scent wafting his way. Before hims stood Blake, little more than a shadowy figure in the dusk. She wore a short, black robe. It only barely covered her hips. Fishnets covered her legs.

“There you are”, Blake said, sounding out of breath. Her face was flushed. “I was waiting for you”. Jaune swallowed again. Something about the way Blake looked, standing there struck him as extremely erotic. Her yellow eyes burned brightly, even in the gloom of the room. They were fixed upon him, seemingly smoldering. Blake’s hair looked a little mussed. She was breathing heavily, and kept licking her plush lips as if they were dry.

“Sorry to keep you waiting”, Jaune said. “Are you alright?”. Blake didn’t answer. She just stepped aside and ushered him inside.  
“Take a seat”, Blake said, motioning at a large, cozy looking bed. Jaune went ahead and looked around.

The sweet smell was almost oppressive in there. The room was spacious for a hotel room, though only one lamp was on. It illuminated the room enough to see where one was going, but no more.

Blake was busy with glasses and bottles. Jaune looked at her back and thought how small she looked. It seemed to him like she was very tense. He could tell her hands were shaking by the rattling of glass. Very odd for the dexterous faunus.

He let his hands glide across the sheets absentmindedly when they brushed against something. It felt soft, like fabric. Jaune picked it up and found himself looking at a bra. It was black, embroidered, though he couldn’t tell what exactly it showed in the gloom, and partially see-through.

Even though he couldn’t see so well, it felt sexy. He reckoned it would’ve looked great on Blake. He put the bra back just when Blake approached him holding two glasses. She covered the distance in only a few elegant steps, but it was enough time for her to sway her shapely hips erotically.

“Wine?”, she asked, offering him a glass. Jaune nodded and took a sip. It was sweet, but not the source of the smell.  
“So… why am I here, Blake?”, Jaune asked between sips. Blake bit her lips and looked at him, then at her feet, then at him again.

“I need help”, she said. Jaune hadn’t expected that. Blake fidgeted around a bit before continuing. “It’s… mating season”. Jaune chocked on his wine. He had heard of something like that, but he hadn’t been sure if it was just made up.

“So you invited me here to…”  
“… fuck me silly!”, Blake blurted out. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.  
“Blake, you can’t expect me to just knock you up”, Jaune said and tried to get up.  
“Wait!”, Blake cried and put a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him seated. “Please. Look”, she whispered and grabbed a box out of the gloom. It was a box of large sized condoms. “I don’t want kids, I just...”. Blake took a few deep breaths. “Mating season is agonizing, Jaune. I could just lock myself up and masturbate non-stop, but actually having a partner would be so much better”, she said.

She looked ready to cry and went on speaking very softly.  
“Please, Jaune. Can we please…?”

Jaune still felt a little awkward about the whole situation, but Blake seemed really desperate. On top of that, Jaune was hard. Very hard. He wanted to have sex with this beautiful girl, begging him for it.

“...okay”, he said. Blake looked surprised, but a mere moment later the happiest little smile stole onto her lips.  
“Yay...”, she whispered, opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. The fishnets Jaune had seen were attached to a garter belt, and that was all she wore.

Blake was gorgeous. The warm light of the single lamp in the room made her alabaster skin shine. Now Jaune recognized that the glint in her golden eyes, the smoldering he had noticed before was pure, animalistic lust. Her breasts were big, adorned with hard nipples.

Jaune gasped when he looked between her legs. Her smooth pussy and supple, alluring thighs were drenched. He had never seen a girl get so wet before. He watched a droplet of her honey fall from her lips. It glinted in the low light before the carpet absorbed it.

Blake stood before him and twitched occasionally. Her whole body quaked from time to time. The play of her muscles showed when it happened. Drops of sweat ran down her face and body.

She looked like she was just waiting for him to touch her, to spring the trap. To release the unbelievable tension.  
“C-can we start then?”, she asked. She was breathing hard and fast. It made her breasts jiggle a little.

It took Jaune a moment to tear his eyes away from them. He nodded. For a split second he saw the expression on her face change. The needy desperation dissipated and her ears perked up. Her eyes brightened and she showed a hungry grin. Then, she was upon him.

She had jumped into his lap, pressed her body against his and engaged him in a deep, greedy kiss. She was so forceful that Jaune fell onto his back, along with Blake.

Her body was so soft and warm. As Blake’s black tresses fell around him, he noticed the sweet smell growing stronger. So close to the source, Jaune realized that it made his cock ache. He tore his lips free long enough to ask her about it.  
“Pheromones, Jaune”, Blake gasped and kissed him more. “So our mates can keep going all night long”, she added, clearly delighted at the thought.

While Blake’s tongue was rampaging in his mouth, Jaune tried to figure out what to do with his hands. His put them on her back at first, but they quickly slid across the smooth skin to her rear. Blake’s butt was shapely, soft, and looked phenomenal in tight pants. Jaune squeezed it, which made Blake moan.

She was grinding her dripping pussy against the bulge in his pants for a while. Eventually she released his lips and started tearing at his clothes. Jaune’s shirt was sent flying and they teamed up to fumble with his pants.

By the end of it, only his shorts stood between Blake and his dick. She pushed her face into it and sniffed it. A low, smokey chuckle escaped her. She looked up at Jaune. The excitement was plain on her face, even when it was half hidden by the tent he was pitching.

Blake bit into the waistband and pulled them away. Jaune was grateful for it. His cock was painfully hard. Some more freedom helped a lot with that. 

However, as soon as they came free, his balls went straight into Blake’s mouth. Jaune hissed a little when she sucked them a little too strongly for his liking. She looked incredibly gleeful and moaned happily while he sucked them.

She let go of them and let her tongue crawl up the whole length of his cock until she reached the tip. Her tongue danced around it before she started sucking it. Her golden eyes stared right at him while she tasted him. Jaune felt almost like a prey animal before a predator.

Blake didn’t spent much time with sucking Jaune off, though. She was too needy for that. She pulled condom from the box, put it on him and climbed on top.

She lowered herself onto him wordlessly. Instead, she moaned, gasped, groaned and giggled as she slid down inch after thick inch. About halfway down she paused and wiggled her hips around for a moment before continuing.

Blake was so slippery that Jaune felt practically no resistance as he delved deeper into her, until he hit the end of the road. Blake squealed and gyrated her hips.  
“You’re kissing my womb”, she said happily. “Touch me, Jaune. Enjoy it. Enjoy me!”, she said and guided his hands to her breasts.

With everything in place, Blake started riding. She obviously enjoyed it. She moaned passionately, not holding anything back. Jaune had never seen girl indulge herself so much, not even during the resin incident. He felt emboldened, and started playing with her breasts as he saw fit.

Blake thanked him with cute squeals and moans. While not as well stacked as Yang or Nora, Blake’s breasts were still nice handfuls. Kneading them and teasing her nipples was a nice distraction from her pussy.

As easy as it had been to slip inside, once there, Blake had seized up. Now Jaune felt trapped in its tight, hot confines, where he repeatedly bumped against Blake’s cervix. She seemed to love that especially. Thinking to do her a favor, Jaune thrust upwards.  
“Yes! Fuck me! Shake your hips more!”, she cried in response.

The first round didn’t last long for Jaune. Blake had creamed herself several times already, but that never stopped her from moving her hips. She was absolutely insatiable. Her pussy was overflowing still. Jaune’s pelvis was already completely drenched in her juices.

Her frantic movement, along with her stunning beauty pushed Jaune over the edge. He cried out and threw his head back when he released his load.  
“Uhu! Yeah! In me! Ahhhh… haa… so warm… all the way in here...”, Blake said and touched her abdomen.

Jaune felt like he was getting milked. Blake’s vagina kept contracting in such a way as to coax as much semen out of him as possible. When their eyes met both of them laughed.

With a sudden jolt Jaune brought Blake unto her back with him on top and still inside her.  
“Wanna take char-”, Blake started before Jaune cut her off with a kiss.  
“Yeah, but first a new condom”, he told her.

Blake was a little more relaxed after their first round and watched with interest as Jaune pulled his cock out. The tip of the rubber was heavy with his load. Blake licked her lips at the sight of it.

Jaune replaced the condom, taking care to put a knot in the used one. He wasn’t surprised by his unwavering erection.  
“So big and hard. Perfect for breeding. Just thinking about that thing digging into me, pressing snugly against my womb and pumping it full makes me… haa...”, Blake mused and started shaking her hips as if to hump the air. She might’ve been a little more placid now, but she was nowhere near done it seemed.

* * * * *

Jaune was on top of Blake, fucking her with long, deep strokes. His balls slapped against her every time his glans poked at her deepest parts. She was hugging him tightly and moaned softly into his ear. He had buried his face in the crook of her neck, where he deeply inhaled that sweet scent.

Jaune was thinking how intimate it felt when he raised his head and looked at Blake’s face. She looked so happy, and that made him happy.  
“Jaune?”, Blake asked then, “do you mind if I pretend you were my boyfriend? And that we were trying for a baby?”

Jaune couldn’t fathom what her heat did to Blake to make her think that that was an acceptable suggestion. But it didn’t matter, because at that time it sounded really nice to him.

“Sure”, he moaned and merely brushed her lips with his own before continuing. “Get ready, honey, because I’ll put a baby in you now”, he said, announcing his impending orgasm.  
“Yes, gimme”, Blake said happily and hugged him tighter.

* * * * *

“Yes! Fuck me! It feels so good, Jaune!”, Blake cried. She was bent over in front of him. Her head rested on the mattress and he held her arms on her back.

Jaune was fucking her hard. He loved the way her butt jiggled with every deep thrust. How long had they been at it already? Jaune knew that they had already used up more than half the condoms. Used condoms, filled with loads upon loads of thick semen were strewn about the room, but there was no end in sight. Neither of them seemed tired at all.

After a few more hard thrusts that made Blake squeal, he released another load. She didn’t say anything. She just swayed her hips gently and purred when the warmth touched her deep inside again.

When he was done, Jaune pulled out and looked at Blake.  
“I love you, Jaune...”, she sighed. She was incredible. Who could’ve resisted her, bent over with her ass in the air like that? He could see it all. Her slippery pussy, red from excitement and non-stop sex. It was still dripping, the lips were slightly parted as if to lure him inside. Then there was her cute little anus. It had been winking at him for a while. It looked so pretty and tight. Jaune kind of wanted to fuck it, but he rejected the thought right away.

That hole’s only for fun, not for breeding, he thought, and paused. He was still hard, and Blake was right there. This beautiful woman. How easy it would’ve been to just mount her and claim her. To put a baby in her right then and there. Surely she would give birth to the most beautiful children…

Jaune’s dick throbbed as he thought these things.  
“Don’t keep me waiting, baby. More!”, Blake whined and wiggled her butt. Jaune was taking to long for her taste. She was so alluring. Surely her hot pussy would feel a thousand times better without one of those pesky condoms on his dick.

Blake moaned. Jaune had shoved his face between her legs and his tongue was swirling around inside her.  
“I guess this isn’t so bad”, she giggled and enjoyed the treat.

Jaune ate her pussy hungrily. She was delicious. Was there any reason not to knock this perfect woman up? He thought as he licked. Why had he refused initially. He didn’t want children, not yet. Neither did Blake. They weren’t even real lovers…

Jaune pulled away and took a few deep breaths. He wiped the juices off of his face. Blake’s pheromones were something else. Even now the thought of knocking her up excited him, but he had to resist. Blake was vulnerable now. He couldn’t just take advantage of her, regardless of how much both of them might’ve wanted it in the moment.

He grabbed a condom and put it on before he changed his mind again.  
“Finally! I was feeling lonely without you inside me”, Blake said and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at him brightly and Jaune felt a pang of regret. He slammed his cock into her before the temptation to take the condom off grew too strong.

* * * * *

At some point Jaune had passed out or fallen asleep. All he knew was that something touching his dick woke him up. He looked. Something was happening under the blanket, and he had a pretty good idea what it might’ve been.

He pulled the blanket aside and was greeted by Blake sucking his cock.  
“Good morning, Jaune”, she said and kept stroking him.  
“Hey… you still need more?”, he asked. He felt a little woozy after the previous night.  
“Well, no, but...”, Blake said and held up a condom, “Last one. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste, right?”, she asked mirthfully. Jaune sighed and smiled.  
“I guess not. But you’ll be on top. I’m beat”. Blake smirked and put the condom on him.  
“No problem”

* * * * *

After using up their last rubber, it was time to leave. They showered, though not together. Blake was pacified, but mating season wasn’t over yet and they didn’t want to get tempted into raw sex in the shower.

Once they were all set and ready to leave, they check the room one last time. It was a mess. They had opened a window over night, so the funk was mostly gone, but the sheets were utterly ruined and the bin was full of condoms.

Jaune was about to open the door when Blake stopped him.  
“What’s-”, he asked before she kissed him. It wasn’t a hard, greedy kiss. It was gentle and felt nice.  
“Thank you, Jaune. You have no idea how much better I feel now. You were a great boyfriend for a night”, Blake said cheerily. She winked at him and opened the door.

“You know, Jaune”, Blake said after paying, “you can come to me if you ever need...help, you know… . No need to be shy, just say the word”.  
“I know. Thanks, Blake”, he said. He kept stealing glances at Blake’s butt on their way back to Beacon Academy. He felt pretty proud for resisting the urge to do her raw last night. Even now he thought it was a tempting prospect. The pheromones probably hadn’t worn off yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's simple with me. If there's a cat girl she will go into heat at some point.
> 
> On an unrelated note: what is the name of the Jaune/Blake ship? I was curious and couldn't find one. I find it hard to believe that the rwby community wouldn't have come up with one though...
> 
> Edit: I know it's Knightshade now people. Thank you :)


	5. Frozen Without, Wet Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With seemingly everybody around her getting it on with Jaune, Weiss feels frustrated and left out while strange feelings rear their heads.

The door to Team RWBY’s room opened around noon. Blake walked in, humming to herself airily.  
“I take it Jaune was able to help you with your problem?”, Yang asked with the biggest grin on her face. Blake sighed wistfully and smiled.  
“Care to share any details?”, Ruby asked, hopping in place excitedly.  
“Not right now. I can manage now, but thinking about it too much is just going to get me going again. We can talk about it in a few days once my heat dies down”, she said diplomatically.

The chit-chat continued, with Ruby and Yang taking wild guesses as to the events of the previous night. Weiss didn’t care for it, excused herself and went for a walk.

She wandered the Academy grounds, looking at the floor in front of her. Eventually she found a quiet bench under a tree she could settled down on. She looked up into the canopy a mosaic of light and shadow. Things had been so weird lately. Ever since that night…

The events of that night haunted her dreams. She would dream of Jaune, of how they had sex. It had been Weiss’ first time, and it had been better than she could’ve ever hoped for. Why did that clumsy dork have to be so sexy when naked? Why did he have to be so considerate with her, with his stupid, big dick? Weiss’ lips felt dry. She wanted to kiss him, to squeeze against him, feel his arms around her.

Masturbation had become routine for her since that night. She was absolutely infatuated with him. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. To think that she would have a crush on Jaune of all people. She chided herself regularly for making too much of what was essentially a drug fueled orgy, but then she would remember how wonderful it had felt to sit in his lap, kiss him deeply, and let him fill her up with his warm seed, and any reasonable arguments she thought about just kind of lost all meaning.

Her friends weren’t helping either. They were fucking him near constantly, or so it felt like to Weiss. They would show up after another romp with him and talk about it as if it were a decent thing to do! Weiss rarely participated in these chats, but she would listen attentively. The stories they told only served to fuel her desire for him, and her masturbation fantasies.

When Weiss touched herself, she thought about sneaking off for a quickie with him like Yang. Even Ruby had had the guts to approach him, and they even did it out in the woods! To think, being alone on some clearing, the fallen leaves and their clothing as their bed while deeply entangled with him…

Weiss shook her head. Don’t pursue those thoughts, she thought. She liked that fantasy in particular. Thinking about it got her really wet, really fast.

As bad as her team was, she bet that Pyrrha and Nora got it on with him even more, they probably just kept it to themselves, thankfully. And Blake… getting to spend a whole night with him, all alone, while in heat… Weiss didn’t know what being in heat really meant for a faunus, but she was willing to bet that last night had been amazing for her.

Weiss grumbled and lay down on the bench. She stared into the patchwork of sunlight and shade until her eyes hurt. She raised an arm to shield them. Why was everyone getting a piece of him other than herself? And why did he have to go along with it? Wasn’t he supposed to like her? Had she been right from the start, thinking that his clumsy attempts to gain her attention were just hot air?

She turned onto her side. Maybe Jaune really just didn’t care who it was so long as he could fuck it. Weiss thought that she should feel some sense of elation about being right all along, but instead she was just sad.

Thinking about it made her head hurt. Maybe she was just being selfish. She wasn’t Jaune’s girlfriend, no one was to her knowledge. She didn’t have a claim on him, regardless of whether he had tried to hit on her before or not. If everyone was just fine with sharing him amongst themselves, then what was she even mad about? Not getting to keep him to herself?

Ice cream. Weiss wanted some. Any distraction to keep her from pondering this further or she might’ve just started crying for no good reason. She hopped onto a transport down to Vale to go to her favorite shop.

* * * * *

Some time later, Weiss left the shop with a cup full of lemon flavored ice cream and a tiny plastic spoon to eat it with. Focusing on the fruity, slightly sour flavor helped her calm down as she walked around.

When she was about halfway done with her treat, she realized that her spoon was deep blue in hue. That along with the yellow ice cream brought a certain face to mind. A cute, handsome face, with flaxen hair and eyes to drown in. Weiss bit the spoon in agitation. There was no escaping him, was there?

To top it all off, she turned a corner and bumped into someone.  
“Ah!”, she squeaked and stumbled back a step. “Oh, for crying out loud...”, she whispered. She had bumped into none other than Jaune.  
“Weiss? You okay?”, he asked. His chest plate was covered in ice cream.  
“Y-yeah… Sorry about that”, she answered, pointing. He checked his chest, laughed and waved his hand dismissively.  
“Don’t worry, that’ll come off easily. Sorry about your ice cream though”.

He pulled out a hanky and wiped the ice cream off. Weiss couldn’t help but picture him topless, smeared with ice cream, awaiting her tongue to do the cleaning. She shook her head. This wasn’t the time.  
“Never mind, I wasn’t going to finish it anyway. What are you doing here?”, she asked.  
“Just doing some shopping”, he replied and lifted a bag for her to see. “And you? How come you’re all by yourself?”  
“Well, I wanted some ice cream...”, Weiss mumbled. Jaune raised an eyebrow.  
“And none of the others wanted some? Not even Ruby?”

Weiss pressed her lips together.  
“Can a girl not just go somewhere by herself?”, she asked. It came out sounding angrier than she had intended. Jaune remained silent for a moment.  
“I guess, but… are you feeling okay, Weiss?”, he asked, sounding concerned. Like when Yang and Nora had forced her down his… She shut her eyes. Before he might’ve tried to clumsily ask her out at this point, but he was just talking to her normally now. Weiss couldn’t deal with this. Why did he have to be so charming?

“What makes you think I wouldn’t be?”, she asked.  
“It’s unlike you to avoid avoid eye contact. You only do that when you show me the cold shoulder, usually”, he answered. The tone of his voice was so warm. She looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. How could he smile at her like that? That was the kind of smile people had when they told their significant other they loved them. 

His expression shifted to surprise. Weiss reckoned that her face had turned bright red. Her cheeks were burning, anyway, and she felt sweat on her brow.  
“Wanna… maybe find some place to sit?”, he asked. Weiss nodded.

* * * * *

“So, they’re talking about last night, huh?”, Jaune said mostly to himself. He and Weiss were sitting on the railing of a footbridge. Not many people used it, and the noise of the cars passing underneath their feet made it a surprisingly intimate spot to chat. “Why does that bother you?”

Weiss stayed quiet for a while. Partially to think about her answer, partially because she needed time to make herself say it.  
“You do it a lot, right? With our friends, I mean.”. Jaune blushed and kicked his feet nervously.  
“Well, yeah, but-  
“Why not with me?”, Weiss interrupted him. The question startled him.  
“Excuse me?”  
“We did it that one time, right? Didn’t you like it?”  
“Of course I did!”  
“Then why do you only do it with the others?”

Jaune blinked, blinked again, until he felt confident about his answer.  
“You never asked me to”, he said. Now Weiss blinked.  
“Pardon?”. A sheepish smile played about Jaune’s lips.  
“It’s usually the girls that ask me to. It’s kind of awkward, really, having so many partners. Sometimes I feel like a real douche for not sticking with one, but everyone seems to be okay with it. And… it’s embarrassing to say, but you’re all really hot. It makes it hard to say no”.

Weiss’ jaw hung open. All she had had to do was ask? She felt like a moron. Why had none of them ever made a point of saying that they had approached him? At the worst times she had thought of Jaune as this insatiable sex fiend, hounding her friends for sex and scorning her. Now it almost seemed like they were using him instead.

It did make sense, she supposed. Weiss imagined that very few boys would find the strength to say no if someone like Yang asked them for a quickie. She swallowed a lump in her throat.  
“So… can we do it?”, she asked, holding her breath. The corners of his mouth twitched, his lips moved, but no sound was heard. Then he looked at the ground.  
“Maybe not today”, he said. Weiss felt a pang of disappointment in her chest. She asked why. “Because last night was really intense. I need some more time to recover”, he said apologetically. Now Weiss was really curious to hear what had transpired. She also felt a little miffed that she wasn’t going to get what she wanted right away, however…

“But we can later, right?”, she asked, just to be sure.  
“Of course!”, he said and smiled sheepishly. “I’d love to. You were my first, you know?”. Weiss’ eyes widened. She had never considered that.  
“Likewise”, she said softly.  
“Weird that it would take so long for us to do it again”, he chuckled. Weiss nodded.

They quietly sat on the bridge for a while, letting the constant roar of traffic wash over them. Weiss felt lighter. Having the air cleared thus was nice, and she would get what she wanted after all. She looked at Jaune and smiled. Knowing that he struggled with this situation, too, made her feel closer to him.

“Hey, um...”, he said suddenly. Weiss looked at him expectantly. “This might sound awkward, but… are you horny?”, he asked. Weiss blushed.  
“Why would you ask that?”, she asked indignantly.  
“Sorry! I just thought, since you wanted to do it, you’ll probably have to bear with it for a while, right? I might not be at my full capacity right now, but maybe I can do something for you still”. Now he had Weiss’ attention. Of course she was horny. First thing she would do when she got home was change her underwear.

* * * * *

The footbridge wasn’t the right spot for what Jaune had in mind. He took her to the place he and Blake had spent the night at, and took a room for an hour. Weiss thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. This was really exciting.

Once in the room, Weiss turned to him.  
“What no-aaaah!”, she cried. Jaune had tossed her onto the bed. He was upon her before she had fully recovered. “What are you up to?”, she demanded. Jaune smirked and winked before he disappeared under her skirt. She felt him pulling her panties aside, followed by something hot touching her lips. Now she understood. A smile grew on her face while Jaune began eating her out.

* * * * *

Weiss felt like a queen. Getting her pussy licked had gotten Weiss really hot. She had discarded her clothes and was now resting comfortably on the king sized bed.

Resting with his head between her legs was Jaune, still busy. He looked fantastic with his face, half-obscured by her lower body, squeezed between her supple thighs while looking up at her. His eyes were mesmerizing and he looked amused. What was so funny? Surely not her modest breasts. Her nipples were still wet from when he sucked them and told her how lovely they were. Did the noises she made make him laugh? She couldn’t help it. She had yearned for him for so long, and now he showed her that he could pleasure her in ways she hadn’t even thought about.

“Yeah, right there!”, she moaned. Two of Jaune’s fingers were exploring her vagina while his lips and tongue did everything in their power to tease her hard clit. Jaune hummed happily and kept rubbing the right spot with his fingers. Weiss’ toes curled up, she groaned in pleasure, and her thighs closed unintentionally, squeezing his face even more, though he didn’t seem to mind at all.

Weiss’ moans grew higher and higher in pitch, until she couldn’t bear it anymore. She cried out while grabbing Jaune’s shaggy hair with both hands and squeezing him into her crotch. The climax felt different than the one she had experienced with his cock. She missed the warmth she had felt when Jaune had creampied her, but cumming from getting licked and fingered like this carried its own kind of thrill. It felt strangely empowering and decadent to get pleasured like this, seemingly without him getting anything in return.

Maybe she was premature in that estimate, however. Jaune crawled up next to her when she had calmed down. His face was drenched in her juices. Before she could say anything, he kissed her. It was a tender kiss, the kind Weiss sometimes fantasized about sharing with someone in a particularly romantic setting. It was perfect, except for th fact that she could taste herself on his lips. It was raunchy, and she enjoyed that.

“You’re really good at that”, she panted once their lips separated. Jaune smiled, satisfaction plain on his face while absentmindedly fondling Weiss’ breasts. He glanced at the clock on the wall.  
“Looks like we still have about 40 minutes left”, he said. His hand slid across Weiss’ belly, in-between her legs, and started rubbing her labia. “Want some more? How about we try and see what my fingers can do all on their own?”. His voice was a low, lustful rumbling in Weiss’ ears. The first round had felt like an eternity, she couldn’t believe that there was enough time for more!  
“Can we maybe see what your tongue can do all on its own instead?”, she asked excitedly. Jaune chuckled and removed his hand. Instead, he lay down on his back and motioned toward his head.  
“Take your seat, Miss Schnee”. Weiss bit her lower lip and climbed on top of him. She positioned herself to the best of her ability. Then Jaune grabbed her waist and put her where he needed her. Then he began worshiping her.

“Oh, Jaune!”, she groaned. His tongue was twisting its way deep inside her. It felt amazing, it made her shiver and dizzy. Her head was lolling this way and that, unable to stay upright under these circumstances.

While he feasted on her, she started grinding on him. With their combined efforts, it didn’t take long for Weiss to cum again. When Jaune informed her afterwards that there was still more than half an hour left, she couldn’t suppress a lascivious chuckle. They would make the most of the allotted time.

* * * * *

Later that day, Weiss returned to the dorm.  
“There you are!”, Ruby said. “Me and Yang bothered Blake long enough to crack! We were waiting for you to finally hear the story”. Weiss sat down on her bed and lazily smiled at her teammates.  
“Let’s hear it then”

While they listened to Blake’s account of her wild mating session with Jaune, none of them picked up on Weiss’ awfully good mood. Or on the fact that she wasn’t wearing panties. She had given hers to Jaune, to be returned on their date, scheduled in a week’s time. Unlike her teammates, she didn’t feel the need to share the wonderful time she had spent with Jaune.


	6. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that tend to happen when Team JNPR goes for a run.

Team JNPR was on the run. Through a park, that is. Exercise was important and doing it together was good for team spirit. Jaune led the way along gravel paths, across sunny meadows and through shaded patches of trees.

It was a lovely day. Fresh air invigorated him with every drawn breath. He felt like he could’ve run forever at that rate. He peered over his shoulder to see how the others were doing. Pyrrha looked fine. Her cheeks were a little rosy, and when their eyes met she smiled prettily at him. Then came Ren. He was wiping sweat off of his brow, but his breath went evenly. Last but not least there was Nora. She was chipper as ever, merrily jogging along. She even waved when she noticed Jaune looking her way. He smiled at them and turned forwards again. No one could say Team JNPR wasn’t fit.

Of course, they needed a break eventually, but not because of exhaustion. Ren just had to take a leak. The rest of the team waited outside a public restroom, shaking their limbs and stretching a bit. They had built up a good sweat. Jaune’s shirt was clammy and stuck to his back. He was looking forward to changing it.

Pyrrha and Nora were sweaty, too, though it didn’t show so much. They wore tight clothes to begin with. Pyrrha was just stretching her arms upwards, putting her ample chest on display for anyone to see. She wore a tight, sleeveless top, and the outline of her sports bra was visible. Her bike shorts were similarly revealing. The outlines of her shapely butt and toned thighs were plainly visible.

Feeling a little self-conscious about his staring, he looked around only to catch a glimpse of Nora. She stood with her feet apart and bent over to touch her toes when Jaune looked at her. He got an eyeful of her luscious butt, tightly packed into small, pink shorts. He pictured what that pose look like if she did it in the nude. A droplet of sweat caught his eye, trickling down her strong thigh, across her knee pit, to ultimately get absorbed by her knee high socks.

“Staring is rude, Jaune”, Nora cooed. She was still bent over, grinning at him upside down through her legs. Pyrrha took note of his line of sight, too. He quickly averted his gaze and blushed. He apologized. “No big deal”, Nora said airily. Of course it wasn’t, Jaune thought. She was just teasing him. He looked her way again just in time to see her, now upright, pulling up her shorts. She pulled them up far enough for them to ride up, really showing off her butt. Jaune felt embarrassed again and caught Nora smiling cheekily at him before averting his eyes once more. Pyrrha adjusted her shorts, too, hoping to draw Jaune’s eye, but she was late to the party. He was actively avoiding looking at them at that point. She pursed her lips in disappointment, not realizing that other joggers were checking her out quite brazenly.

Once Ren was back, they got back to jogging. Jaune and the girls got an early start, leaving him with Pyrrha’s and Nora’s butts to look at for the remainder of the run.

When they got back to Beacon, everyone was tired, but not Ren. He excused himself to run a lap around the campus. That struck the others as odd.  
“Well, guess Ren won’t be back for another half-hour or so. Wanna hit the showers then?”, Nora asked, grinning.

* * * * *

The air was thick with steam. The hot water washing away the sweat was a relief for Jaune. What wasn’t reliving at all was sharing the tight shower space with Nora and Pyrrha. The two beauties washed each other’s backs before turning to Jaune. Both of them noticed his erection, he could tell by the way they smiled at him, but they didn’t go after it immediately. Instead, Nora went ahead and washed his back with a sponge, while Pyrrha posed a little while lathering her breasts.

“Care to wash that off for me, Jaune?”, she asked, smiling sensually. He did, of course. Pyrrha sighed when his strong hands groped her supple breasts. He was massaging them more so than washing them, but she didn’t mind.

Nora, noticing that the naughty fun had started, decided that Jaune’s back was clean. She hugged him from behind, pushing her large breasts into him, reached around and started playing with him. One hand gingerly wrapped around his boner while the other one cupped his balls.

Not wanting to be outdone, Pyrrha leaned in and kissed Jaune. Her soft lips gave him goosebumps. He embraced her, pulling her closer, until her breasts pushed against his chest, and his cock rubbed against her belly. For a long moment, Jaune’s world was all wonderful softness. The girls’ breasts squeezing against him, Pyrrha’s lips, even Nora’s hands. He loved taking showers with them.

Nora liked how things were going. She guided Jaune’s dick between Pyrrha’s thighs. The redhead in front giggled a little when she felt him brush against her lower lips. The Nora started wiggling it around, pushing past Pyrrha’s labia to tease her clit, directly with Jaune’s cock.

Pyrrha started grinding her hips against him and moaned into his mouth. It became increasingly difficult for Jaune to resist the urge to grab her hips and simply slam his cock into her.  
“Girls, can we…?”  
“...fuck already?”, Nora finished for him. “Sure, let’s!”

Pyrrha got to go first. She put her hands against the shower screen and stuck her butt out, awaiting Jaune eagerly. Nora assumed position besides him, guiding him into her velvety warm embrace.  
“Oh, Pyrrha...”, Jaune moaned as he sank into her hot depths. It was just what his aching erection needed. Nora hugged him from the side, pushing her ample chest against him, and gave Pyrrha’s butt a light slap.  
“Time to show the invincible girl why you’re our leader”, she jested.

Jaune took it to heart though, and drilled Pyrrha deeply. She gasped and giggled while Jaune carved out his space inside her.  
“That’s it, big boy. Make her comfortable before you fuck her silly”, Nora murmured before sucking one of his nipples. He was growing more excited by the second, and so was Pyrrha. Her pussy was overflowing with juices, and once she only uttered soft moans in response to his thrusts, he picked up the pace.

Before long, Pyrrha was moaning passionately. Her breasts were shaking wildly under Jaune’s powerful thrusts, all the way to her core. Nora started touching herself at the sight. It looked so naughty how Jaune’s thick dick slipped into Pyrrha’s little pussy and came back out covered in honey.  
“How is it, Pyrrha?”, Jaune panted, his eyes glued to her bouncing butt. Pyrrha beamed at him over her shoulder.  
“I love it!”, she gasped. That made Jaune and Nora smile. He gave it to her even more intensely, and Nora stopped touching herself in favor of touching Pyrrha. Her sneaky hand made its way between her friend’s legs, quickly found her hard clit and started rubbing it.  
“Nora?”, Pyrrha moaned and shook her hips wildly from the sudden stimulation.  
“Come on, Jaune. Give it everything you got! Pyrrha’s gonna lose it!”, Nora cheered. Their leader bit his lips and pounded her as hard as he could.

Pyrrha couldn’t hold out for long. She cried out and whined when she came. Jaune hissed when her trembling pussy clamped down on him. Nora watched Pyrrha with a smile on her face.

Jaune pulled out after Pyrrha had calmed down somewhat and put his cock between her butt cheeks. Nora went ahead and had a little taste.  
“Oh, fuck...”, Jaune moaned. Nora’s soft lips had engulfed his glans and her tongue was lightly rolling all over it, tasting Pyrrha’s juices on him. She bobbed her head a few times before releasing him. He was rigid, and she didn’t want him to cum just yet.

Jaune pushed Nora with her back against the screen and fit it glans snugly between her labia before picking her up. Nora giggled.  
“You’ve really got this down by now, huh?”, she asked, and moaned when Jaune slid into her. Standing up, squeezed between her partner and a wall was Nora’s favorite position, and Jaune had had enough opportunities to practice.

She wrapped her legs around him and happily moaned as he gave it to her. Sitting on the sidelines during Pyrrha’s turn had gotten her nice and wet, so Jaune could really dig in from the start. He watched Nora’s breasts jiggle with every impact and firmly groped her blush butt.

While they were having a good time, Pyrrha had to find something to do. She still felt all warm and fuzzy after her orgasm, in part thanks to Nora, so she decided to see if she could do anything for her, too. She crawled between Jaune’s legs. She got up close and personal with their genitals. She watched Jaune’s thick cock spreading Nora wide open, slipping in and out and in and out. It looked lovely, and so did Jaune’s bouncing balls. Pyrrha sucked them a little. Jaune whimpered in response which made her smile. However, she realized that Nora wasn’t getting much out of that, so she rose to her feet next to Nora.

Jaune had done a good job of pacifying her. Her cheeky smile had transformed into more of a pleading look, the look she got when she was close to cumming. Pyrrha smiled, leaned in and kissed her friend deeply. Her hands went for Nora’s breasts, squeezed, fondled them, and pinched her nipples.

Jaune felt her bucking in his arms when she came. She writhed, and he had to hold her extra tightly so she wouldn’t slip out of his grasp. Pyrrha muffled most of the noise Nora made. When their lips parted, Nora was just moaning adorably while her pussy kept squeezing Jaune a bit longer.

After getting both girls off Jaune wasn’t done yet, but he was close. Nora and Pyrrha smiled at him lasciviously and went to work. They took turns sucking his dick and his nuts. It was exciting, having both of those sexy redheads pleasure him, smiling at him with their vibrant eyes.

“Hey”, Jaune spoke up while both of them were busy lashing his glans with their tongues.  
“What’s up, Jaune? Gonna cum?”, Nora asked and continued licking him.  
“Yeah, butt… can I finish with your boobs, Nora?”, he asked bashfully. Pyrrha giggled and Nora grinned at the request.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”, she asked, lifting her big boobs and squeezing them together for his viewing pleasure, “Sure!”.

Thus Nora ended up on her knees, with Jaune’s cock going wild in her cleavage. Pyrrha was behind her, her head on her shoulder, squeezing her breasts together to form a supple, tight vice for Jaune to cum with.  
“Come on, Jaune”, Nora said breathlessly, “Cum!”  
“Yes, Jaune”, Pyrrha giggled, “Show us what you’ve got!”

The titfuck only lasted for a minute or so. Then, with a guttural roar, he came. Piping hot jets of semen shot out of Nora’s cleavage, hitting her and Pyrrha square in their faces. Jaune kept thrusting, spilling his seed all over Nora’s lovely breasts. 

The girls loved watching it, feeling it on their skin, and sharing it afterwards. Pyrrha started lapping it off of Nora’s chest while Jaune watched.  
“Um, guys?”, he said, drawing their attention. Pyrrha currently had one of Nora’s nipples in her mouth. “Could you maybe not… do that right now? You’ll just make me hard again, and Ren’s coming back soon”. Seeing the sense in that, they rinsed off, got dressed, and were presentable when their buddy returned from his extra run. He was drenched in sweat and looked haggard.

“You okay, Ren? Was the extra lap a little much?”, Nora asked, concerned. He took deep breaths before speaking.  
“No… I’m alright. Just… tired. Gonna take a shower now. You’re all through with that… right?”. They nodded. Ren fetched his towel and disappeared in the bathroom.  
“Weird...”, Nora said, pursing her lips. Pyrrha and Jaune agreed. They hoped Ren was alright.

He was when he came out of the shower. Running behind Pyrrha and Nora after they had pulled up their shorts had been a little much. He had extended his run so he could have some alone time in the shower afterwards. He didn’t tell them that, of course.


	7. Vacation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY and Team JNPR go on vacation together

“It’s the beach!”, Ruby cheered. Team RWBY and JNPR went on a trip over summer vacation, courtesy of Weiss and the SDC fortune. They had a fancy beach bungalow with a sizable private beach all to themselves for a while.

It was their first proper day there. They had arrived the night before and were ready to play in the sun.  
“Let’s go, everybody!”, she said excitedly and got ready to leap off of the veranda when a graceful hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.  
“First of all, the beach is no place for a cape. Take it off”, Weiss chided. “Secondly, grab some supplies and help us carry them”. Ruby pouted, but obliged. She left her cape on the veranda, grabbed a stack of beach towels and followed her friends.

Setting up didn’t take long with eight people helping. Before long a row of parasols in different colors created a shady spot large enough for everyone to relax under. A cool box provided refreshments, and a portable stereo played upbeat music. Everything was ready for a splendid day at the beach.

“Alright! Time to go for a swim!”, Ruby cheered and was about to dash away when someone grabbed her by the shoulder.  
“Not so fast, sis. Sunscreen time”, Yang said, smiling sympathetically. Ruby hated sunscreen. It was sticky and icky and smelled funny, but Yang wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Jaune had had a content smile on his face throughout their preparations. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood, and that made him happy. On top of that, it was hard to feel anything but content given the sight the girls provided in their swimsuit. He and Ren had exchanged a knowing look or two throughout their setup.

Ruby wore a red polka- dot bikini. Attached to the bottom was what looked like a tiny plaid skirt. She was currently lying on her belly while Yang put sunscreen on her back. The blonde’s bikini consisted of tiny black shorts and a yellow halter-neck top. Somehow it managed to contain her luscious breasts while showing lots of cleavage.

“Hey, Ren”, Nora giggled and grabbed him by the arm. “Help me put on sunblock! Come on!”, she said, dragging him to the nearest towel. Jaune noticed his buddy looking a little flustered and he totally understood why. Nora was a real looker in her swimsuit. It was a green one-piece that went well with her hair. It didn’t show as much cleavage as Yang’s bikini, but it was cut really low in the back. Ren got tantalizingly close to her butt while putting sunscreen on her.

A hand tapped Jaune on the shoulder. It was Blake, holding up a bottle of sunblock.  
“Need a hand?”, she asked. Jaune smiled and nodded. Pyrrha and Weiss were left standing while everyone else was getting their sunblock on. Both of them had planned to approach Jaune, but were beaten to it. Thus defeated, they helped each other instead.

Blake lathered him pretty quickly. Apparently, living on a tropical island for most of her life had given her many opportunities to practice. They switched places and Jaune went to work on her back. She had put up her hair in a tight knot, laying her pale back bare. She wore a purple high-cut bikini. It accentuated her curves nicely. Jaune enjoyed looking at her almost as much as touching her. Blake sighed softly and winked at him when he was busy around her lower back. It made him feel a little sheepish. He wasn’t going to do anything inappropriate, of course, but the thought of slipping a hand into her bikini bottom certainly crossed his mind once or twice.

 

Once everyone was ready, it was time to play. They decided to hold off on going into the water in favor of a game of volleyball.  
“Build up a sweat and the first dip in the ocean will be even better”, Nora had argued. Weiss took Jaune and Ren to a storage shed next to the bungalow to fetch everything.

On their way, Jaune admired Weiss from behind. Her icy blue bikini was held together by white string tied into ribbons. The loops bounced along with every step she took. It was sexy and classy at once. Elegant, showing a lot of skin without looking trashy. As expected of Weiss.

Once they returned with the supplies, the boys got busy putting up the net, while the girls pumped up a few balls and marked the perimeter of their court. Teams were quickly decided upon. It would be RWBY versus JNPR. The team leaders played a quick round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to go first, and the game was on!

The game was intense, as was to be expected from a bunch of students from Beacon. The ball must’ve been made of tough stuff to survive all the savage spikes it had to go through that day. Whether it was Nora, Yang, or some of the less powerful players, the spikes came hard, they came fast, and only total commitment and readiness to throw oneself face first into the sand even made defending possible.

Jaune was pleased with his team’s efforts. They worked like a well-oiled machine. Watching Pyrrha in action was particularly great. She quickly got into the spirit of competition. She cheered for every good play, dove for balls that seemed impossible to save and actually managed it, and scored a majority of their points while she was at it.

Once, it was almost as if time slowed while Jaune watched her go for a spike. She was in mid-air, at high tension, ready to strike. She wore a red and gold sports bikini. Pyrrha didn’t need a fancy bikini to look good at the beach. Her body was in tip-top shape. A toned stomach and thighs glistened with sweat, her sizable chest was held firmly by her swimwear, and her red ponytail followed her through the air beautifully. She hit the ball, firing it straight into the sand on Team RWBY’s side of the court. She landed gracefully and beamed at her teammates. Jaune thought she was breathtaking just then and he felt a little sheepish when she came up for a high-five.  
“G-good one”, he said awkwardly.  
“Thanks”, she said happily and went around to Ren and Nora for celebratory high-fives.

The game had the desired effect. After the ball hit the sand for the final time, everybody was drenched, and with the sun about to hit its apex, they all ran for the waves. Jaune heard delighted screams and yelps just before he felt the cause for them. The cold. The cool seawater engulfed him as he threw himself into it. For just a split second he wanted to scream. Then the initial shock wore off and he enjoyed the refuge from the sun’s scorching rays.

He surfaced and shook his hair out of his face. He saw Nora pushing Ren under water, Weiss floating on her back luxuriously and Ruby sneaking up on her like a shark. She dove underneath Weiss unnoticed, then her arms came up from either side, closed around the Schnee heiress, and yanked her beneath the waves with a scream. Jaune was about to laugh when something very soft suddenly squeezed against his back. He tried to see what or who it was, but it started climbing up. After just a moment, his head was stuck between two supple thighs, and a pair of breasts rested on his head.

“Anyone up for a fight?”, Yang called. Heads turned her way.  
“Challenge accepted!”, Nora declared, pointing at the blonde. Then she jumped Ren and both of them went under. After a moment they rose from the waves as a unit, ready to meet the blonde combo head on.  
“Onward, my trusty steed”, Yang cried, pointing at their opponents. Both teams were about to clash, when a third party entered the fray. Pyrrha, riding on Blake’s shoulders intercepted Yang’s advance, and it quickly devolved into a three-way brawl.

“Come on, Ren! Kick ‘em or something!”, Nora said while fending off a combined attack by Yang and Pyrrha.  
“I think tha- ah! That’s against th-buh!? Fuah! -rules!”, Ren sputtered.  
“This game has rules!?”. While the people up top kept slapping and pushing each other, their undercarriages were entangled in their own struggles. Keeping one’s head above water was one. Beyond that, there was a lot of legwork involved in trying to topple their opponents. Nothing as rude or painful as a kick to the shins, but lots of hooking and pulling.

After half a minute, no dominant force was able to establish itself when the final team reared its head. Weiss, after putting Ruby in her place for her little prank rode atop her newly tamed mount into battle. She blindsided Nora completely and managed to throw her off of Ren with relative ease. The redhead yelped, went under with a splash and looked miffed when she got back up.  
“You will pay for that, oh gracious host!”, she yelled with raised fists, but Weiss didn’t hear. She had already taken her place in the brawl.

The struggle continued. At some point, Yang and Pyrrha were so tightly engaged in combat that Blake and Jaune almost slammed into each other. He found himself distracted by Blake’s cleavage. It looked great, gently swaying with the water and occasionally bouncing from some push from above. It got him a little excited, and whether she realized it or not, his erection brushed against her stomach a few times.

As it turned out, Blake seemingly wasn’t as distracted. She managed to trip up Jaune and called to Pyrrha for a push. The redhead obliged, and with their base weakened, the tower that was Yang and Jaune toppled into the ocean. However, they were closely followed by Pyrrha and Blake when Weiss seized the opportunity for an attack from behind.

Jaune felt someone drop on top of him. He surfaced, pulling whoever it was up with him and found himself holding Pyrrha closely. Both of them coughed a bit before exchanging smiles.  
“Thanks, Jaune”, Pyrrha said before her mouth formed a surprised little ‘O’.  
“Good match”, he said before he noticed her expression. Then he realized that his erection was tightly squeezed between their bodies. He let her go, laughing nervously. Pyrrha blushed a little and smiled.

“Cheater!” Nora yelled at Weiss, who was still sitting on top of Ruby with her head held high.  
“You’re just jealous because you lost”, she scoffed. A second later she screamed when she was dragged from her place in the sun into the salty waves. Nora and Yang both were unhappy about the outcome of what started as their epic duel.

 

It was a fun day, all things considered. They played until they were beat. Then they relaxed at the beach for a while before cooking dinner together. They sat down for a movie or two afterwards, but found themselves too tired to stay awake. The first day ended with a much needed, deep sleep for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut will return next chapter


	8. Vacation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues. Now with jet skis.

Jaune was only half awake when he thought how great Weiss’ beach house was. He and Ren shared a room the size of their dorm room at Beacon. It came with all sorts of amenities. A huge TV with more channels than Jaune ever thought existed, a fancy bathroom stacked with good smelling soaps and shampoos, and even their own mini fridge! He sighed contently and made himself a little more comfortable in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. It was too early to get up yet and he still felt a little sluggish after all the fun they had had the day before. The sheets faintly smelled like flowers, and a salty breeze came in through an open window. Jaune couldn’t even think of a time when he felt more comfortable than that very moment.

It was so cozy that Jaune didn’t hear the door opening. Only when a hand fondled his balls did he startle awake.  
“Calm down. It’s me”, Weiss whispered. She quietly lay down next to him and removed his blanket. Somehow, she had managed to pull down his shorts, laying bare his morning wood.  
“What are you doing? Ren is right there!”, Jaune asked.  
“He’s asleep, and he will keep sleeping some more if you just stay quiet. I came to wake you guys up, but changed my plans when I saw the tent you were pitching”, she purred and slid her hand from his balls all across his cock. She spat into her palm, grasped his cock and gently started stroking.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea, Weiss”, Jaune said, even though it felt really good. Weiss, palm was soft and warm, and the way she stroked him didn’t just feel good, it looked good, too. Her pale little hand grasping his dick and going up and down at a leisurely pace looked really erotic to Jaune.

“Just relax and enjoy it”, she said and snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest and watched her hand work along with him. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against him through her nightgown. Her nipples were hard.

“Isn’t it nice? A nice handjob, first thing in the morning?”, Weiss cooed softly. Jaune couldn’t argue with that. She had only been stroking him for a short while, but he was already leaking pre-cum. Jaune couldn’t help but thrust into her hand. If Ren hadn’t been there, he would’ve already begged Weiss for sex.

She was so good-looking, even fresh out of bed. Her gown had slipped up a little, giving Jaune a good look at her beautiful legs. It went up so far that he could tell she wasn’t wearing panties underneath. She was wet, surely. She would spread her legs for him if he asked, if only they didn’t have to stay quiet.

“Weiss, it feels so good… I’ll…”, Jaune sighed. Weiss inhaled sharply and moved. She was about to put him into her mouth to receive his load when a yawn tore through the silence. Both of them were startled. Weiss quickly slipped under the bed to hide and Jaune covered himself with his blanket.

“Good morning”, Ren said, drowsily rising from his bed.  
“G-good morning, buddy”. Ren got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching.  
“Mind if I use the shower first?”  
“N-no! Not at all”, Jaune said, laughing nervously. Ren raised an eyebrow.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Y-yes! Of course! The… bed is just so comfy, you know? Just… makes you want to stay in bed forever, right?”. Ren shrugged and yawned again.  
“True, but you’ll miss breakfast that way”, he said and went into the bathroom.

Weiss emerged from her hiding spot once they heard the lock clicking. Shortly thereafter the shower started running.  
“I think we’re safe for now”, Weiss sighed, relieved.  
“That was close”  
“Then we better finish what we started before he comes back, huh?”, she giggled, grasping Jaune’s erection once more. The smoldering look she gave him excited Jaune, but he still felt nervous.  
“What if we don’t finish in time?”, he asked. Weiss looked surprised for a moment, but quickly caught herself and smiled naughtily.  
“Well, I thought I already had you on the cusp of a creamy finish, but if time is what’s worrying you, I’m sure my mouth can get the job done”, she murmured into his ear. “Here, I’ll even give you a little bonus”, she said and pulled her nightgown over her head.

Weiss was a sight to behold, every time he saw her. Her long white hair gracefully fell across her shoulders and brushed her modest, shapely breasts. Her pink nipples were tantalizing. Jaune wanted to pull her into his lap just so he could indulge in kissing and sucking them. Her flat stomach drew the eye to the gentle curve of her hip and her hairless crotch. Jaune took in the view for a moment before looking back up into her gorgeous blue eyes.  
“You’re beautiful…”, he whispered. Weiss smiled and blushed.  
“Thank you. You’re quite handsome yourself”, she said while sinking to her knees. Jaune gave her a pillow for her knees, which she took with gratitude.

Then Weiss began. Her warm tongue circled his glans a few times, sampling his pre-cum, before her soft lips enveloped him. Weiss had been right, of course. He was close already, and he certainly wasn’t going to take long with the way she sucked him off. She looked up at him while bobbing her head. She took him deep enough to let his glans rub against the back of her throat before pulling away again. Meanwhile, her tongue lovingly caressed him, wrapped around him, and teased him without pause. Her one hand grasped the base of his cock and pumped it, while her other one cupped his balls and fondled them gently.

She wanted his cum, and Jaune couldn’t deny her for very long. When he started twitching, she pulled away. She rolled out her tongue, put his glans on it, and jerked him off with both hands.  
“Come on. Let it out. I want it!”, she panted. Jaune stifled a groan shortly thereafter. Bursts of hot semen splashed straight into Weiss’ mouth. Jaune came lots, and Weiss started giggling happily when the thick stuff just kept coming.

Once he was done, Jaune sighed in relief while Weiss closed her lips around his glans one last time to suck out anything left inside. With his cock freed of all remaining seed, she showed him the mouthful of cum he had given her, swallowed it, and showed him again. It was all gone.  
“Just what a girl needs to start her day right”, Weiss said with a wink. It made Jaune blush. “Now then, better get out of here before Ren’s done. Wouldn’t want the others to get suspicious, either”. That said, Weiss picked up her gown and pulled it back over her head.

“Wait a second”, Jaune said. He reached under her gown, between her legs. Weiss gasped at his touch. She was wet. “Are you sure you don’t want me to return the favor?”. Weiss smiled at the offer and gave Jaune a tender kiss.  
“Another time. I’ll be looking forward to it”  
“Me too”

 

After a shower and a hearty breakfast, the beach called once again. They went straight into the water equipped with a beach ball. They formed a large circle in waist deep water and chatted while leisurely passing the ball around. It was a good way to shake of whatever drowsiness and fatigue remained in their limbs.

“Jaune!”, Ruby called. He had been distracted and looked up just in time to hit him in the face. Good thing we’re not playing volleyball, he thought.  
“These aren’t the balls you should be looking out for, Jaune”, Yang said cheekily and shook her upper body a little. Jaune blushed, feeling caught and put on the spot. Not staring at Yang’s chest was difficult as it was. Her wearing a bikini and bouncing around didn’t make it any easier. 

Some of the girls giggled and Ren looked away. He felt for Jaune.  
“Maybe he wouldn’t stare if you didn’t flaunt them so much”, Weiss said. The giggling stopped, though Yang seemed unfazed.  
“Hey, I don’t mind it. If the boys want to look, they have my blessing. What do you mean by ‘flaunt’ though? This is casual”, she said, pointing at herself in her swimwear.  
“Oh, please…”, Weiss said, rolling her eyes. This seemed to annoy Yang somewhat. She walked up to Weiss, crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her breasts.  
“I don’t know which is more aggravating: Telling me to cover up, or implying that I can’t pull off something sexier than this? Are you challenging me?”

Weiss put a hand on her hip and pursed her lips in defiance.  
“So, what if I am?”  
“Then consider the challenge accepted, princess! Though I hope you and the others won’t mind me stealing the show tomorrow”, she boasted before turning to Jaune and Ren. “Look forward to it, boys”, she said flirtatiously. A glance passed between the two of them. They both felt a little excited about what was to come.

 

“Guys! Check out what I found!”, Nora yelled excitedly. Everyone hurried over to the shed they had gotten the net from the day before. A large tarp lay in a heap in a corner, revealing Nora’s find. “Jet Skis!”, she squealed and hopped in place with excitement. Her swimsuit tried its best to keep her breasts in check with limited success. Fortunately for the boys, their sideways glances went unnoticed in the gloom.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about those. Wanna take a ride?”, Weiss asked. Nora suddenly stood before her, beaming at her.  
“Yes, please”, she whispered. Weiss took a tentative step backwards, smiled nervously and nodded. Nora squealed some more.

Getting them down to the beach was a little bit of a chore, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Nora immediately climbed onto one and struck a pose.  
“How do I look?”.  
“Looking… good, Nora”, Ren said, while the others nodded their agreement. Hot would’ve been a more fitting description though. A busty babe like Nora, posing on a jet ski in a swimsuit that showed plenty of leg was quite the sight.

Nora grinned upon being complimented.  
“Well, hop on then, Ren. Let’s test this thing out!”, she said and got into riding position. He joined her and held onto her from behind.  
“Do you know how to ride this thing?”, he asked timidly.  
“No, but I’ll figure it out!”, Nora laughed. She pressed a button or two, tried revving it like a motorcycle, and suddenly they took off. The rest of the group watched them fly off across the waves. Ren’s haunting cries of panic gradually faded.

“So, Jaune, how about we take the other one?”, Pyrrha suggested.  
“S-sure, but… do you know how to handle one of these?”, he asked.  
“Yes, actually. They made me do it once for a commercial. I can teach you if you like. It’s pretty easy”, Pyrrha said, smiling happily.  
“What about us? I wanna ride, too!”, Ruby said. Blake put a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s fine, isn’t it. Team RWBY will get their turn later. It’s not like we’re going home tomorrow”. RWBY’s leader relented reluctantly.  
“I’ve got other activities lined up for us anyway!” she said and pulled out four pairs of diving goggles. “Team, it’s time to explore the depths of the sea!”

While Ruby tried to get her team excited for a round of snorkeling, Jaune and Pyrrha got on the jet ski. Pyrrha took the driver’s seat and gave Jaune a quick rundown of the controls before taking off. Their start wasn’t nearly as sudden as Nora and Ren’s, and Jaune didn’t feel the need to scream at all. It was an altogether comfy ride, save for the salt water hitting him in the face.

Despite the hot sun, he felt comfortably cool. The water and wind helped a lot. He relaxed, resting his head on Pyrrha’s shoulder.  
“H-how’s the ride, Jaune?”, she asked. They had made some headway. The beach was only a line in the distance, and there was no trace of Ren and Nora.  
“Pretty good! Not a lot out here, though. Maybe I can give it a try now? Chances of hitting anything seem pretty low out here”.

Pyrrha jumped off, letting him take her place at the controls before climbing back up and hugging him from behind.  
“Do you remember how to…?”  
“Press here, twist here and- woo!”, Jaune yelped when the jet ski took off. Pyrrha giggled and tightened her grip on him. They rode on across the waves without incident.  
“This is easy!”, Jaune shouted over the engine.  
“Told you so!”, Pyrrha giggled.

Jaune enjoyed his time at the helm. Feeling the wind in his face, and the engine working under him made him feel like a biker of the sea. The fact that a cute girl’s breasts were firmly pressed into his back didn’t hurt either. Jaune enjoyed his little fantasy some more, until he noticed Pyrrha’s hands moving about his chest. She was rubbing it, which was a tad strange, but not uncomfortable. He only felt the need to speak up when she reached into his trunks.

“W-what are you up to?”, he asked. Now it was Pyrrha’s turn to rest her head on his shoulder.  
“Just making this a little more fun”, she murmured while grasping his cock. Had she noticed that he had gotten hard? Jaune didn’t know, but he did know that feeling her soft palms on his cock was very pleasant. He adjusted himself a little to give her easier access.

He never knew he had wanted this until Pyrrha started doing it.  
“Does it feel good, Jaune?”, she asked huskily and giggled. She knew the answer, of course, but Jaune was glad that she was having so much fun with it.  
“Yes… but don’t you feel a little left out?”, he asked. He was afraid to take his hands off of the controls, so he really couldn’t do much for her.  
“I supposed, but… maybe we could stop for a while. Doesn’t look like we’ll get caught out here”. Jaune looked around. Pyrrha’s handjob had distracted him so much that he hadn’t realized how far out they had gone. He stopped and turned in his seat.

Pyrrha kissed him as soon as he faced her, still stroking his cock. Jaune took the liberty of sliding a hand into her bikini bottoms to see how she was doing. She was hot and wet already.  
“Wanna skip foreplay today?”, he asked. Pyrrha chuckled and climbed into his lap. She pulled the bikini aside while Jaune kept his dick upright for her to lower herself onto. Insertion was easy, and once Pyrrha had taken it all, they took a moment to savor the connection and to adjust their position.

Once they were comfortable, Pyrrha started grinding on him. She took it slow, fearing she might overturn the jet ski. Pyrrha’s hot pussy felt good regardless, and Jaune took the liberty of pushing her top up to play with her breasts. Pyrrha hissed and ran her fingers through his wet hair when he started sucking her nipples. Her pussy clamped down on him even more. Her velvety insides felt incredible.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this on a jet ski out in the open like this”, she whispered into his ear. It was pretty incredible. The weirdest place he had ever had sex in, certainly. While Pyrrha’s hip movements grew bolder, Jaune thought to himself. There was really no one around. Land was only barely in sight. No one would ever know what happened out here.

“Hey, Pyrrha”, he said, placing both his hands on her butt and pulling her all the way down. She gasped and looked at him expectantly when he held her in place rather than let her move. “Let me hear your voice”, he said. Pyrrha looked stumped.  
“Couldn’t you hear me before?”, she asked.  
“No, I mean, yes, I mean…”, he stammered. He shook his head and started over. “I mean, don’t whisper. There’s no one but us out here. You don’t have to hold back”. As Pyrrha started to understand what Jaune was saying, she blushed. She looked around pensively, and nodded.  
“I’ll try”  
“Good”, Jaune said happily. Then, he thrust, and Pyrrha whimpered. “Is that the best you can do?”, he teased and thrust again. He kept thrusting roughly, gradually getting Pyrrha to relax. She started grinding her hips again, and her voice came out more and more.

Before long, her arms were lazily flung about Jaune’s neck and she was bouncing enthusiastically. They had learned that the jet ski was stable enough for their needs. Jaune enjoyed the show of Pyrrha’s bouncing breasts, her throwing her head this way and that from the pleasure, and, most importantly, her moaning.  
“Jaune! It feels so good! I love you…”, she moaned, not under her breath, not in a whisper, but loudly, lustfully. Her comment took Jaune by surprise.  
“You… love me?”, he asked. Pyrrha, drunk on this new freedom, looked at him through half-lidded eyes for a moment before she realized what she had just said. Her eyes went wide, she stammered.  
“Y-you… your cock! I love your cock! That’s what I said”. Jaune didn’t know how to feel about that. It was probably just his imagination, wishful thinking. Pyrrha was way too good for him, obviously. Friends, with benefits even? Sure, but boyfriend? No way.  
“Oh, sorry about that”, he said, laughing it off.

Pyrrha, hugged him tightly, just so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes at that moment. Why hadn’t she just rolled with it? He seemed disappointed, or was that just her imagination?  
“Ahhh, fuck…!”, she groaned, partially out of frustration, partially because she was getting close and Jaune just made her feel so good. At least she hadn’t lied. She really did love his dick, and she was going to show him just how much.

Pyrrha let go of Jaune again, leaned back and shook her hips more wantonly than ever. She wanted him to see everything, feel everything. She moaned, and cried out for him. She threw her head back, stared at the sky and prepared to cry out when she felt her orgasm coming on.

She was a sight to behold. She was sexy as hell. Jaune wouldn’t have guessed that Pyrrha could move so well, but there she was massaging and rubbing his cock as if she had never done anything else. With her face flushed, her emerald eyes seemed to burn. They were mesmerizing. It only added to the slick heat of her tight pussy, squeezing him ever tighter. Then, he saw her abs flexing and she howled. Jaune knew the feeling well. The way Pyrrha’s pussy quaked and quivered when she came felt fantastic every time. Jaune kept thrusting, making Pyrrha squeal, and her pussy seize up even more.

He grabbed her, hugged her tightly and pushed his face into her boobs when he came.  
“Haaa… warm…”, Pyrrha giggled, feeling a little woozy after her climax. Jaune groaned into her cleavage with every shot he pumped into her, and she caressed his hair while she received it with a content smile on her face. They stayed like that until Jaune lifted his face. They smiled at each other, kissed, and savored the afterglow.

Once they were done, Pyrrha took off her swimsuit, giving it to Jaune for safekeeping and jumped into the ocean to wash up. Considering that his crotch was covered in both of their juices, Jaune decided to take a quick dip as well.

Afterwards, Pyrrha took the helm again and they got on their way.  
“That was awesome, Jaune”, she sighed. He was happy to hear that. While they rode back, Jaune thought about Pyrrha bathing naked. She looked good like that. It had been the first time he had bathed naked in the ocean, with someone no less. Maybe they could try that again, closer to the beach. He thought about having sex on the beach with her, or maybe in the water. Him, holding Pyrrha up while they…

“Um, Jaune? Is that your…?”, she asked, referring to his cock, poking her butt. He was about to apologize, but he had another idea.  
“Mind a second round, Pyrrha?”, he asked sheepishly.  
“Of course not, Jaune! Just let me stop the…”  
“Oh, no, keep riding”  
“Wh- Ahh!”, Pyrrha yelped when Jaune pulled her bikini bottom aside once again. His cock was already out and his glans was pushing against her entrance. “Jaune, I don’t know if I c-aaaaahn!”  
“Just focus on riding this thing, Pyrrha. I’ll take care of the rest”, he assured her and started thrusting.

It was a wild ride, literally. Jaune’s thrusts were fast and deep since Pyrrha was still loosened up and wet from before. It took all her might to stay in control while Jaune plowed her sensitive pussy again so soon.  
“Jaune, it like I’m flying!”, she cried happily. Feeling the wind on her face in addition to Jaune’s cock deep inside her was something else.

Neither of them lasted long. They were still to riled up from before, and this was way too exciting for both of them.  
“Pyrrha, here it comes!”, he groaned on the brink of his climax. Pyrrha didn’t respond. She just panted and squealed heartily, eagerly awaiting the second load. When it came, it pushed her over the edge. She screamed, threw herself back into Jaune’s chest, almost throwing both of them off, and letting go of the gas in the process. The jet ski slowly came to a halt while they caught their breaths.

“That was too much”, Pyrrha giggled happily.  
“Sorry…”, Jaune panted. Pyrrha snuggled up to Jaune and they started making out. It was an experience neither of them would forget any time soon. They forgot where they were for a moment, lost in each other’s lips, until Pyrrha broke the kiss.  
“Do you hear that?”

Jaune listened. There was something other than the waves. It sounded like… a jet ski. He looked up, scanned the surroundings, and saw it. In the distance, coming closer quickly was another jet ski. Ren and Nora, for sure. There was no time to clean up, so they just made themselves as presentable as possible and awaited their friends.

“Hey! You guys alright?”, Nora shouted as they closed the distance. Their friends stopped only a few meters away from them.  
“Sure. Something the matter?”, Pyrrha asked innocently.  
“We heard a scream”, Ren said. Pyrrha blushed ever so slightly.  
“That m-must’ve been a… sea gull or something. We didn’t notice, right Jaune?”. The blonde shook his head.  
“Well, so long as everything’s fine. We were about to head back anyway. How about you?”, Nora asked.  
“Y-yeah. We’ll follow in a minute. We were just taking a break from the water splashing into our faces”, Jaune said.

 

Later that evening, Jaune was covering the jet skis under their tarp again when Nora walked up to him. She had changed into a shirt and shorts.  
“Did you have fun on that thing today?”, she asked casually.  
“Totally. Riding it was really fun”  
“Yeah, riding it. Or Pyrrha…”, Nora said cheekily. Jaune turned on his heel and looked at her in shock.  
“Why would you think we- “  
“Because I know what Pyrrha looks and sounds like after some good sex”, Nora chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You can fool Ren, but not me. So, was it good? Sex on a jet ski?”. Jaune sighed and smiled shyly.  
“It was crazy. Did you guys have fun with it?”. Nora deflated a little.  
“Yeah… not the kind of fun you guys were having, but…sure”. That sounded not very convincing, but Nora already walked away before Jaune could ask her any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge about jet skis is limited to a two minute tutorial on how to ride one, so I don't know how feasible this scenario is. However, they look pretty big, so... supension of disbelief?


	9. Vacation Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Yang to turn some heads!

It was not quite noon yet on the third day. It was another great day. There was no cloud in sight. Ren and Jaune were playing volleyball against Weiss and Ruby, Nora was building a sandcastle of gigantic proportions, and Pyrrha and Blake were simply relaxing under a parasol.

The only notable oddity was Yang being absent. She hadn’t shown up during breakfast, and the rest of her team said she was being all mysterious this morning. Everybody kept thinking about the same thing. Her boast from the day before. An undercurrent of apprehension was in the air, and as far as Jaune and Ren were concerned, excitement.

Ren spiked a ball, and it hit the sand right in front of Ruby’s feet. She hadn’t even reacted. Instead, she stared towards the house.  
“Ruby! That one should’ve been easy! What are you do-do-do…”, Weiss stammered when she saw it. Jaune and Ren followed their gazes and immediately blushed.

Yang had arrived to make good on her boast. She walked leisurely, her hips swaying with every step. She wore a large sunhat, big shades, and a confident smile. But none of that was what got everybody worked up. She had ditched her neck-holder and shorts combo in favor of what could be called a one-piece swimsuit, if one felt particularly generous that day. It was little more than three patches of fabric held together by strings. They covered precious little of her luscious breasts, and cut it extremely close between her legs. She might as well have been naked as far as Jaune was concerned. The swimsuit showed off her perfect figure. Her strutting made everything about her that was bouncy and shapely jiggly nicely. Her gorgeous curves were complimented by a toned stomach, legs and arms. She was a beacon of everything that was beautiful about women.

Suffice it to say, the boys felt on edge almost immediately. When she got close, they could tell that the swimsuit basically had no back, only a tiny thong, which didn’t help. Ren forced himself to look the other way, where he saw Nora. She stood on the battlements of her castle, gawking at Yang. Jaune tried to avert his eyes and hide the bulge in his shorts.

“Hi, guys”, Yang said, putting on a melodious, almost seductive voice. She walked up to Weiss and pushed her breasts practically into her face. “This hot enough for you?”. The Schnee heiress, as well as everybody else who had noticed, was beet-red in the face.  
“H-how can you e-even walk around like this?”, she asked meekly.  
“Why not? I’ve got a great bod, and I’m not afraid to show it off”. Yang shrugged and turned towards the boys. “So, what do you guys say? Do you like it when I crank up the sexy?”, she asked playfully. Jaune and Ren could only stammer. They found it difficult not to stare. There was so much to stare at! Her breasts, her hips, her legs, her waist! Everything was absolutely tantalizing.

“You’ve made your point. Could you please get dressed now?”, Weiss asked.  
“What? No way! I didn’t put this on to parade it for two minutes. This stays on all day, and I’m sure it’ll be a fun one”, Yang said with a sly smile. “So, boys”, she said, pulling a little bottle from a bag she was carrying, “Anybody wanna help me out with my sunscreen? You know how it is with those hard to reach places”, she added in husky tones, running a hand across her stomach and stopping short of her crotch.

“Hold it!”, Nora yelled, jumped off of her sand wall and walked up to the group. “I’ll be taking this one. You were going to help me with my project, right, Ren?”, she said, hugging his arm tightly, squeezing it between her own considerable breasts.  
“Y-yeah…? Sorry!”, Ren said as Nora dragged him off. Yang shrugged.  
“Then it’s up to you, Jaune”, she said, grabbing him much like Nora had grabbed Ren. Her breasts felt as soft as ever. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. She dragged him along, leaving Weiss and Ruby in the proverbial dust. Pyrrha and Blake only realized what had happened when the couple walked past them. Both of them gawked, dumbfounded.

They walked along the beach for a while, until they reached a nice spot, out of view of the others.  
“I think we’ll be undisturbed here”, Yang said as she spread out a beach towel. She lay down and smiled up at Jaune. He knew she could clearly see the outline of his boner through his shorts. “The sunscreen’s in the bag”.

Jaune rummaged through a bit of clothing, something to drink and eat, until he found the little bottle Yang had pulled out before. He swallowed another lump upon reading the label.  
“Y-yang…”  
“Yes, Jaune?”  
“This is lube, not sunscreen”, he said, looking at her wide-eyed.  
“Oops”, she said lazily, not even pretending that it was a genuine mistake. “The bottles look so alike. Good thing I already applied sunscreen before I came out here”.  
“I-if you’re already… then why am I here?”, Jaune asked.  
“You’ve got the sexiest piece of ass around lying in front of you, wearing basically nothing, and a bottle of lube”, Yang said and reached for his crotch. She gently caressed his erection. “I’m sure you can come up with something, big boy”, she purred.

“What if someone catches us?”, Jaune asked weakly. Her hand felt good.  
“So, what if they do?”, Yang chuckled. “Seven out of eight people here know that we fuck, and I’m pretty sure Nora’s got Ren on lockdown. Come on, Jaune! When are you going to get a chance like this again? Live a little!”. She had a point, and Jaune gladly accepted it. Any excuse to take Yang up on her offer was welcome at that moment. He licked his lips, opened the bottle, and poured a generous helping of the stuff onto her chest.

“Why am I not surprised?”, Yang said mirthfully, and gasped when Jaune firmly groped her boobs. He couldn’t hold on to them very well thanks to the lube. He made sure to spread the stuff evenly, all over the place, until Yang’s tits were nice and slippery. Then he really started rubbing them.  
“Mmmh, yeah, like that. Your hands feel so good on my boobs”, she murmured happily. Yang relaxed, still rubbing his cock through his shorts absentmindedly.

It was awesome for Jaune. No girl had ever given him free rein to massage her boobs as much as he wanted. He took his time to really, thoroughly get to know Yang’s tits. He had had them on his face many times, even had his cock squeezed between them a few times, but this was different. He was the active one now, and Yang’s soft moaning told him that she liked it when he was active. He squeezed and fondled them from every angle and with every intensity he could think of to see how Yang liked it best.  
“Fuck, I should let you do this more often…”, she sighed and smiled.

This went on for a few minutes, but Jaune found himself distracted by Yang’s nipples. The cute rosebuds were hard, and he felt them regularly on his palm, or flicking against his fingers when he massaged her boobs. He tested their sensitivity by gently pinching them.  
“Mmh!”, Yang moaned. Her smile widened. He could hardly get a hold of them because they were so slippery. Whichever way he tried to grasp them; it would end up as a little pinch. Instead, he opted to simply roll his thumbs all over them. This allowed him to still fondle her breasts at least a little bit while he was at it.

“I’m staring to burn up here, and it’s not the sun’s fault”, Yang said teasingly. He took one of his hands and guided it down, in between her legs. Jaune’s slippery fingers wiggled into her tiny thong and easily slipped past her labia. Yang started taking deep breaths as he teased her pussy. Watching her chest rise and fall was somewhat hypnotic. Her boobs were great and he wanted to play with them, but her pussy was so warm and tight and fun to play with also. He wanted to do it all at once, but he couldn’t with Yang just lying there.

“Sit in my lap”, he said, patting his thigh invitingly. Yang raised an eyebrow, but complied. Thus seated, he had all the access he wanted. With one hand, he fondled one of Yang’s boobs, with the other he fingered her. On top of that, his mouth was now perfectly situated to suck the remaining nipple.  
“Oh, wow… you really know what you’re doing!”, Yang giggled and snuggled up to him just a little bit more. She was definitely getting off on this, and Jaune even found the time to get a feel for the rest of her body. Her flat stomach, her supple thighs, her kissable neck, it was all within his reach.

Eventually, Yang grew tense. She hissed and moaned more and started clinging to him.  
“Jaune! I… I’m… hnnng”, she groaned, throwing her head back. Jaune slowed down while Yang shuddered in his arms. She gasped for air after her climax and started chuckling before looking at him again.  
“You, blondie”, she said and gave him a little peck on the lips, “have the magic touch. I’ve been feeling something big and hard grinding against my butt for a while now. How about we take care of that now?”, Yang purred.

Shortly thereafter, Yang was lying on her back again. Jaune had gotten out of his trunks and was on top of her, his erection hovering right above her cleavage. He poured some more lube on it, and on his cock as well, before placing it between Yang’s big, warm breasts.  
“Consider yourself trapped”, she said and squeezed her boobs together. Jaune sighed at the feeling. The smooth, soft flesh engulfing him felt great. If he concentrated, he could even feel Yang’s heartbeat like this.  
“Are you just going to sit there, or are you taking the girls for a ride?”, Yang asked. He liked her enthusiasm and rewarded it by thrusting. This wasn’t the first tit fuck Jaune ever had, but he was usually not on top. It was fun, thrusting this way and that, feeling Yang’s boobs yield to his thrusts while staying completely enveloped. Well, almost. His tip poked out of her cleavage when he really tried.

“How do you lie my tits, Jaune?”, Yang asked, smirking at him.  
“They’re awesome”, he moaned. This was definitely something he could get used to.  
“I’ll bet! You look like you’re experiencing a little piece of heaven right now”, she giggled.  
“I just might”. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Yang blushed a little, and Jaune smirked down at her.  
“Sweet talker”, she said, amused.

The banter died down as Jaune got closer to his climax. Yang squeezed him tighter and opened her mouth for the load to come. Jaune made sure to hold it until his glans poked out of her cleavage, and then released it. The first thick shot landed squarely in Yang’s mouth. Another one hit her lips, and a few more fell short, landing on her neck and chin. Jaune kept hissing and thrusting, gradually squeezing out every last drop. When he was done, Yang’s boobs were smeared with cum, and she was busy lapping up what had landed on her neck and face.

“Finished already?”, Yang asked. Jaune scoffed.  
“As if. I’ve got some more plans for you”  
“Good”, Yang said, licking her lips.

After a short break, Yang was lying on her stomach, and Jaune was lubing up her butt. Not her hole, her cheeks. It was easy to forget sometimes, but Yang’s ass was lovely, too! Round and plush, firm, yet bouncy. Jaune thoroughly enjoyed massaging it. It looked even better when it glistened with lube.

Once it was all slippery and shiny, Jaune slapped his cock between her cheeks and pushed them together. They didn’t engulf him as well as her boobs, of course, but having Yang’s sexy back in front of him made up for that.  
“This is new”, Yang said when Jaune started moving.  
“How do you like it?”, he asked.  
“It’s a little dull, I think”. Jaune couldn’t let that stand. He brushed Yang’s hair aside, leaned forward and started kissing her neck. Before long, they were making out, and Yang was grinding against him as much as he was grinding against her.  
“Getting into it?”, Jaune panted and nibbled her ear.  
“I do enjoy a good make out session”, she said and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

Jaune didn’t feel the need to warn her of his impending climax. When he was ready, he groaned and plastered Yang’s back with a few ropes of warm semen.  
“And that’s shot number two! Where is the third one going to go?”, Yang asked playfully.  
“Who says there is going to be a third one”, Jaune panted, trying to sound cheeky. Yang rolled her eyes.  
“Please. I’m too hot for you to be done already”. Jaune couldn’t argue with that.

Some time later, Yang lay on her back again with her legs in the air. Jaune’s cock was fucking her thighs, which he had lubed up beforehand, of course. He had pulled her thong aside so he could grind against her directly. He was holding onto both of Yang’s legs, and both of them were moaning passionately.  
“You know, I’m getting the feeling that you’re just teasing me, Jaune”, Yang said. Jaune looked at her for a moment, admiring her bouncing breasts, before answering.  
“I only do what comes naturally”, he panted.  
“Fucking my thighs comes more naturally than fucking my pussy?”  
“You said it yourself. When am I going to get a chance like this ever again? This swimsuit just invites this sort of thing, you know?”, he said while picking up the pace.  
“Guess I can’t argue with myself”, Yang said and groaned. “It’s not like this wasn’t getting me off, after all”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”, Yang squealed, feeling her climax coming on strong. Jaune was panting heavily.  
“Come on! Cum already!”, he growled. He was about to lose it and wanted to make sure Yang got to cum, too.  
“I’m…! Ah! Mmmmh, Ahhh!”, she cried out. Her back arched off of the towel, and her thighs flexed while she came. That extra little squeeze was all it took to take Jaune over the edge. His cum came out at high pressure and managed to reach Yang’s face. After the first shot, all the other ones got caught by Yang’s underboob or landed on her stomach.

Jaune let go of her legs and they dropped to either side. Yang lay before him, gasping for breath, with her legs spread wide and covered in cum.  
“That… was fun”, she said and smirked at him. Jaune smiled lazily, dropped down next to her and took a few deep breaths. Both of them started giggling to themselves in the afterglow.

 

Yang put on a shirt when they returned to the house. Nora’s sand castle had grown tremendously since they left. The beach was abandoned though. One of the jet skis was missing.  
“Seems like we didn’t miss much. I need a shower. I still feel all sticky. Care to join me?”, Yang asked.  
“Maybe another time. You already drained me pretty good today”  
“You know it”, she said with a wink and a nudge before heading inside.

Jaune took the liberty of exploring the sand castle. He only barely had to duck to pass through doors, and he found that there were even upper levels to this thing. Sand stairs and walls carried him safely. He shook his head. How had Nora pulled this off? It didn’t matter, he supposed. He had a great view of the sea from the castle wall. He could even see the rogue jet ski out at sea, though he couldn’t tell who was riding it.

“Hey, Jaune”, Nora said, starling him. Steps on sand didn’t make a lot of noise, even if it was a solid sand wall, apparently.  
“What’s up, Nora?”, he said, smiling.  
“How was your day with Yang?”. Jaune thought about it for a moment.  
“Hot”, he chuckled.  
“Care to keep the heat going a while longer? I can show you the castle’s royal bedchamber?”, Nora said, caressing his arms. Her voice was uncharacteristically flat while she said it, which gave Jaune pause.  
“You okay, Nora?”  
“Of course! What makes you think anything wasn’t okay?”, she asked suspiciously.  
“You just seem kind of down, I guess. Wanna talk about it?”

Nora hesitated for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh.  
“It’s Ren”  
“What about him?”  
“Jaune, honestly, am I too subtle?”. Jaune was taken aback by the question.  
“Subtle is possibly the last word I would use to describe you, Nora”  
“Exactly! I’ve been throwing myself at him ever since we arrived here, and he just doesn’t respond at all! Yang got more of a reaction out of him than I ever did! Is my swimsuit ugly?”, she asked, tugging at the green one-piece.  
“No, you look hot”, Jaune said airily.  
“Thank you!”  
“So, let me get this straight. Ren won’t bite, so you tried your luck with me instead?”, Jaune asked, feeling dubious about the explanation.  
“No… I just feel so frustrated and want to let off some steam. Sorry”, she said meekly, leaning on the sandy battlements. “Maybe Ren just doesn’t like me that way”. Jaune waved his hand dismissively.  
“I’m pretty sure he likes you. He keeps checking you out at least”  
“He does!?”, Nora asked excitedly.  
“Totally. Besides, have you tried… you know, just telling him what’s what?”. Nora looked skeptical.  
“How do you mean?”  
“I mean, guys are bad at picking up hints. Just tell him how you feel, put him on the spot. That way you’ll at least get an answer, and I think you’ll get the answer you want from him”, Jaune said reassuringly. A cute smile snuck onto Nora’s face.  
“Do you really think I have a chance?”  
“I think it should be easy pickings for you”

They stood in silence for a while. Jaune noticed the smile on Nora’s face growing and couldn’t help but smile himself. Suddenly, Nora gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“Thanks, Jaune. I needed that”, she said, smiling brightly, like usual.  
“That’s what leaders are for, right?”, he chuckled. Nora nodded emphatically.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to borrow that swimsuit from Yang”  
“Pardon?”  
“First, I’ll tell Ren how I feel, and when we hook up, I’ll take my clothes off and burn the image of my body in that get up into his eyes! I can pull it off, too!”, she said excitedly.

Nora walked off, leaving Jaune to his thoughts again. Ren was going to score with Nora tonight, no doubt about it. He was happy for those two, though he kind of felt sorry for Ren. Nora could be a real handful sometimes. Hopefully she wouldn’t overdo it during his first time. It was his first time, wasn’t it? They had never really talked about that before. Jaune kept mulling things over in his head and watched the jet ski come back. Ruby was at the helm with Blake on the back. Seemed like half of Team RWBY got to have their go with the jet ski’s today.


	10. Vacation Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the future hold for Jaune and Nora? Find out here!

Jaune stirred awake and felt very warm. He felt weight on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around something. He looked down and saw red. Then he remembered. The night before, someone had knocked on his door. It was Pyrrha, asking if she could spend the night in his room. Nora had asked to get their room all to herself for the night.

Both of them knew it had to do with Ren. Jaune had noticed his conspicuous absence that evening, and knowing what Nora had planned for him, he welcomed Pyrrha in his room. Ren’s bed was vacant anyway. They had spent the evening watching a movie before going to sleep. However, Pyrrha wasn’t satisfied with Ren’s bed. When Jaune had almost drifted off into slumber, she crawled under his blanket. He had told her that he was too tired for sex. She simply snuggled up to him, saying it was fine. Thus, they fell asleep together.

It had been nice, sleeping together like that. Jaune enjoyed sleeping with his partners, even though he didn’t get the chance very often.  
“Rise and shine, sleepyhead”, he mumbled and gently shook Pyrrha. Unbeknownst to him, she had been awake for a while, pretending to be asleep just so she could savor the intimacy. Now she got up, stretched, and fake yawned.  
“Good morning, Jaune”, she said, smiling brightly. She wore shorts and a simple top to bed, and Jaune thought she looked great sitting there, her hair mussed, and her shirt slipping off of her shoulder. A nice side-effect was that he got a nice deep look into her cleavage that way.

Pyrrha noticed where he was looking and smirked.  
“Something on your mind, Jaune?”, she asked, putting a hand on his thigh. Secretly she had hoped to touch his hard cock instead. However, Jaune didn’t bite. After a moment of pondering, his eyes widened, and he grinned.  
“Wanna check on Ren and Nora?”, he asked excitedly. Now Pyrrha’s face lit up. She nodded, they got up, and got going.

They silently opened the door. Thankfully the Schnee family hadn’t cut corners when it came to doors. They opened and closed as quietly as a feather falling to the ground. They only opened it a little, enough for them to peer inside, and what they saw was saucy. Nora and Ren were up and busy. She was lying on top of him, so they could pleasure each other. Ren’s face was hidden behind Nora’s butt, but they could clearly see her sucking Ren’s cock. She just pulled her head up, releasing Ren with a pop and made eye contact with her teammates. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Nora smiled brightly and gave them a thumbs up. Jaune and Pyrrha returned the gesture and left the two of them to their fun. 

 

A little later, everybody was having breakfast when Nora and Ren finally came down, holding hands. All eyes were on them. Nora smiled happily while Ren looked away sheepishly. Then the table started cheering. Nora laughed and Ren blushed, though he couldn’t keep from smiling. The ensuing conversation was clearly a little much for Ren. The girls asked Nora about what went down. While she didn’t want to discuss the details of their lovemaking, Nora thanked Yang for lending her the swimsuit.  
“You should’ve seen Ren’s face when I showed him. It was so cute!”, she said. Ren, beet-red in the face, looked out the window, eating a banana, minding his own business.

They had decided to have a barbeque on the beach, and much of their time was spent preparing. Yang set up the grill while Ren was put in charge of the kitchen. Nora declared herself his right hand, to the surprise of no one. It was nice seeing them being all lovey-dovey, at least Jaune thought so. Some of the girls felt a little envious. Weiss tried to talk him into helping her with chopping vegetables, but Ruby dragged him away so he could help her carry benches and tables. Pyrrha filled in for him instead. Once that job was done, Blake showed up, offering him a stack of plates. While he put them down, Blake went around dispensing silverware. Literal silverware, of course. While she didn’t get to work with him very closely or for very long, she at least got to chat with him for a bit, which was more than she had gotten over the last couple days.

 

The barbeque itself was an interesting experience for Jaune. There wasn’t much room around the table, so he found himself squeezed between Blake and Weiss. Across from him sat Ruby and Pyrrha. Ren and Nora sat together, of course, and Yang sat at the end of the table to keep an eye on the grill.

The busty blonde was a having a blast teasing Ren. Worse yet, Nora joined in on it. With questions regarding his preference in swimsuits, and the two bustiest girls around putting their boobs on display, he stuffed his face just to have an excuse to say nothing.

Jaune, meanwhile, also stuffed his face, or rather, other people did. He was beset by the rest of the girls, offering him stuff off of their plates. He didn’t want to refuse either of them, but it quickly became a little much. Weiss fed him a salad of her own making, which tasted fresh and delicious; Ruby offered him a bite of her hamburger, and then another, which was very tasty; Blake fed him sushi she had prepared, which he liked very much; and Pyrrha offered him juicy pieces of steak. He had never had such tender meat before.

After one round like, Jaune hadn’t even touched his own plate yet and already felt full. On top of that, there was the touching. When they weren’t busy feeding him delicious morsels, the girls couldn’t keep their hands off of him. Weiss and Blake casually rubbed his thighs and even his crotch, while Ruby and Pyrrha caressed him with their feet. Suffice it to say that Jaune had a very hard, very long-standing erection throughout the meal.

 

After gorging themselves, everybody felt pretty lazy. What little food was left they put away, but they left the table and benches where they were and simply dropped wherever they felt comfortable. Jaune took a nap under a parasol, only waking up again when the sun was setting. He sat up, looked around and saw Ren carrying things into Nora’s sandcastle. Blankets, snacks, drinks…  
“Hey, Ren! What are you up to?”, he called and yawned.  
“Oh, um… Nora wanted to spend the night here to…”, Ren said bashfully. Jaune nodded sagely.  
“I get it”, he said warmly. Ren smiled, and Jaune was about to head to the house when he remembered something. “Say, how was it?”.  
“How was what?”, Ren asked.  
“Come on”, Jaune laughed, “Last night! With Nora, I mean”. Ren blushed a little and pressed his lips together.  
“You would know, right?”, he asked. Jaune blinked. “You’ve done it with her, right?”.  
“How do you…?”  
“Jaune, I’m polite, not blind. Or deaf for that matter”, Ren said, sounding more confident now. “I know that you and the girls have a thing going on. Ever since that movie night you guys have been acting weird on occasion”. Jaune didn’t know what to say. He felt ashamed, though he didn’t know why. He hadn’t done anything wrong, or at least he thought he hadn’t.  
“I’m sorry if- “, he started, but Ren shook his head.  
“No worries, Jaune. I felt a little left out sometimes”, Ren admitted, laughing a little, “but you all seemed to be okay with it, and who was I to get in the way of that, you know?”.  
“Then… we’re good?”, Jaune asked. Ren nodded.  
“Just one thing”, he said. “Maybe I misunderstood Nora’s intentions, but… You won’t do it with her anymore, right? Now that we’re…?”  
“Of course not!”, Jaune blurted out. Ren fell silent, and Jaune sighed. “Just today, you two looked really happy, and I’m glad about that. I would never want to get in the way of that. Besides, Nora and I were just fuckbuddies, nothing more. You’re the one she is crazy about”. As Jaune talked, Ren’ smile grew.  
“Thanks, Jaune. I needed that”, he said warmly. “I would hug you, but my arms are a little full”, he added. Jaune laughed.  
“I appreciate the thought”, he said. “You haven’t answered my question yet, though”.  
“Huh?”  
“How was it?”, Jaune asked suggestively. Ren remained silent, but eventually spoke up.  
“It was… wild! I mean, you should’ve seen her in that swimsuit! Nora is so hot, I- “, Ren said excitedly, but cut himself off. He was staring at something. Jaune followed his gaze and saw Nora standing there, carrying more supplies, with the biggest grin on her face. Jaune started laughing heartily.  
“That’s all I needed to hear; I think. You kids go have fun!”, he said and walked away.  
“Oh, we will”, Nora chuckled. Jaune could almost see the spark flying off of her after hearing Ren gush like that. It looked like he was in for another wild night.

 

“So, Nora and Ren are going to spend the night outside?”, Ruby asked after Jaune let everybody know. He nodded. The girls exchanged a few looks before looking at Jaune. He swallowed audibly. Suddenly, all of them looked at him lustfully, smiling and licking their lips.  
“Sounds to me like we can cut loose tonight”, Blake murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing along his jawline. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha hurried to get a piece of him, too.  
“I believe you still a owe me a favor”, Weiss said huskily and reached into his pants. Then someone cleared their throat, drawing everybody’s attention. It was Yang, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.  
“You know, maybe you shouldn’t do this in the living room. Just in case they come in to use the bathroom or something. How about we check out that hot tub I’ve seen upstairs, Weiss?”, she asked.  
“Ooooh, Jaune likes the sound of that”, Weiss chuckled, feeling his dick growing in her hand. The thought of all the girls in a hot tub together excited him a lot.  
“let’s get going then!”, Ruby said and started tugging on Jaune’s arm.

Some time later, the door to the roof terrace stood ajar. In front of it and beyond, forming a trail were scattered clothing articles. In the middle of the terrace, under a pavilion stood the hot tub. Steam rose as warm water bubbled merrily. Through the misty veil, a number of silhouettes could be seen, entangled in passion. Their lustful moaning filled the night.

Jaune was in the middle of it. Literally. Bent over before him was Weiss. She got to go first and was currently receiving his deep, hard thrusts.  
“Haaaa! Fuck! Jaune, yes! Like that! I’ve been waiting for this!”, she moaned happily, thrusting back into him. Weiss was beautiful, even if it was just her backside he was looking at. She looked graceful and elegant, her skin was as pure as fresh snow and shimmered with moisture. However, he couldn’t savor the view nearly as much as he might’ve wanted to. Other girls demanded his attention.

Yang was behind him, hugging him.  
“Yeah, Jaune. Stuff the little princess with that big cock of yours. She loves it”, she murmured into his ears. The blonde was taking it slow, having had a whole day with him the day before. She simply pressed her massive breasts against his back and cheered him on while he pleasured their friends.

To either side of him were Ruby and Blake. They pressed their luscious bodies against his, kissing and caressing him while he fingered them. Occasionally he took a break from thrusting to kiss them deeply.

Lastly, Pyrrha was sitting on the edge of the tub, in front of Weiss. She was there so the heiress had someone to hold onto when the pleasure overwhelmed her. She looked amazing sitting there. Her breasts looked fantastic, and she smiled at Jaune throughout the session.

When he tried to think about it, he didn’t understand how he was containing himself at all. He hadn’t been in a situation like this since the movie night, and back then the resin was keeping him going, but now there was nothing to keep him from losing it. But he didn’t lose it. Even though he was utterly surrounded by beautiful girls, was having sex with one while the others cheered and moaned for him, he kept it together.

Maybe all the practice he had gotten was paying off, or maybe it was a head thing. As good as Weiss’ hot pussy, Yang’s boobs, or Ruby’s and Blake’s lips felt, he didn’t want to finish. Not yet. He wanted Weiss to cum, and the other’s, too. He wanted all of them to be satisfied in the end. He couldn’t afford to finish too quickly.

“Jaune… Jaune!”, Weiss cried. She was quivering, he could feel it.  
“Almost there, Jaune. Don’t stop!”, Yang said excitedly. Her breath was tickling his ear. Blake and Ruby both looked at Weiss. They didn’t want to miss her climax. Ms. Schnee shook her head and wildly thrust her hips back into Jaune. Eventually it became too much to bear. Weiss howled as she came. Jaune felt her vagina contracting all around him, and everyone could see the Weiss’ back muscles working through her climax.

When she was finished, Jaune slowly pulled his cock out, and as if it had been the only thing keeping Weiss on her feet, she dropped into the water, making a splash. Thankfully, Weiss had Pyrrha’s thigh to rest her head upon.  
“Are we even now?”, Jaune panted. Weiss slowly turned her head his way, smiling lasciviously.  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to make it up to you for that one… holy fuck…”, she mumbled before coming closer and wrapping her lips around his cock. Started swirling her tongue around his glans right away, making him hiss.  
“Wait, Weiss… don’t…”, he said, sounding strained.  
“Why? Don’t you like it?”, she asked, more surprised than anything.  
“Of course, I do, but I can’t cum yet”, he told her.  
“Oh, Jaune…”, Weiss said, smiling, “I know, nice guys cum last and all that, but we like it when you cum, isn’t that right girls?”, she said. Jaune looked around, finding only smiling, nodding faces.  
“But what if I don't last long enough?”  
“You think you can actually keep it down with all five of us here?”, Weiss chuckled.  
“Just think how many times you came yesterday, stud”, Yang said. “You’ve got more than enough in you for each of us to get a turn or two”.

Jaune felt relieved, and noticing him relaxing, Weiss went back to sucking him off.  
“Take it deeper, Weiss. Jaune likes that”, Ruby said, pushing Weiss further down his cock. He pushed against the back of her throat, and Weiss started gagging. “There you go”, Ruby said and let go of her teammate. Jaune couldn’t hold out much longer. Without warning he groaned and released a thick load. Weiss choked on the first burst, pulling away. She stayed for the rest, letting it all gather in her mouth. When Jaune was done, she pulled away, and presented his load before swallowing it.  
“You missed some”, Blake said, leaned down and kissed the corner of Weiss’ mouth to get the stray dollop of jizz.  
“Sorry about that”, Jaune said. Weiss got up and hugged him.  
“It’s okay”, she said, gave him a peck on the cheek and took a seat on the edge of the tub. She fanned herself with her hand.

As Weiss had said, with so many gorgeous girls around, his cock didn’t stay limp for long. Blake got to go next. She made Jaune sit on the edge of the tub and climbed into his lap. Thus, she began riding him passionately. Jaune welcomed the opportunity to rest while his partner did most of the work.

“I’ve missed you inside me”, Blake panted quietly into his ear. In response, Jaune’s cock throbbed, making her giggle. “And you’ve missed me, too, it seems”, she chuckled and kissed him. When she left his lips alone again and moaned freely, Jaune decided to play with her breasts. They were lovely handfuls, and her cute pink nipples just begged to get teased. Blake whined pleasurably when he began pinching and twisting them.

While Blake had her intimate ride with Jaune, the others felt a little left out. Weiss was fine, she had slipped back into the tub and simply watched while relaxing. Pyrrha and Yang sat down next to them, cheering them on and masturbating. Ruby got creative, though. She climbed between Jaune’s legs and licked her lips when she saw that there was enough room for her down there. Jaune yelped when he suddenly felt his balls getting sucked.  
“That’s the spirit, Ruby!”, Yang laughed

“Wow, Blake really knows how to work her hips”, Pyrrha said. The faunus was rolling her hips along Jaune’s cock luxuriously, really getting the most out of every inch he had to offer.  
“I’ll bet she got to practice that a lot during your hot breeding session, eh?”, Yang chuckled.  
“Don’t remind me…”, Jaune panted, that gave Blake pause.  
“Why?”.  
“It turns me on too much…”, Jaune said, not even realizing he had distressed Blake. However, now she smirked and, freshly motivated, started riding him even harder. 

“Blake, I can’t hold it!”, he groaned soon after.  
“Cum inside me! I want to feel it!”, she squealed. They hugged each other hard when they came. Jaune went first, pumping hot cum into Blake’s pussy. It pushed her over the edge. She whimpered while her body convulsed in orgasmic bliss. All the while, Ruby had been sucking Jaune’s nuts.

When Blake lifted herself off of Jaune, Ruby was there to suck his cum-glazed cock clean.  
“Can I go next?”, she asked between licks. Jaune nodded, and Blake climbed out of his lap, instead joining Weiss on the sidelines. Everyone watched the little leader of Team RWBY sucking Jaune’s hefty cock until it stood firm once more. Then Jaune got up, lifted Ruby and asked Yang to line him up with her sister’s pussy.

Soon, Ruby found herself completely at Jaune’s mercy. His dick was digging deeply into her, and his tongue was wrestling hers into submission. She clung to him as well as she could, but she still felt like she was flying.

It was a good thing that Ruby was light enough for Jaune to hold like that, because Pyrrha and Yang sucking his balls while he did that made it a lot more difficult, but also more fun.  
“Mmmh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to impress us with this performance, Jaune”, Weiss said, snuggling up to him. It seemed like she had had enough of sitting on the sidelines.  
“How does it feel, Ruby? Are you enjoying yourself?”, Blake asked, approaching him from the other side. Their leader tore her lips from his and smiled brightly.  
“Of course, I am!”, she panted. “Jaune always makes me feel soooo good!”, she squealed and smooched his nose. “You’re the best, Jaune”. Hearing that made him happy. He fastened his grip on Ruby’s curvy little body, kissed her again, and pounded her even harder. It was going to be a long night, he could tell, even as Ruby started cumming. While her pussy tightly squeezed his cock, he smiled. He was looking forward to spending it with all of them.


	11. On The Bad Side Of Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this side chapter, we spend some time watching Cardin trying to get back at Jaune for ruining his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dualitydisorder] put the idea for this chapter in my head. Thanks for that!

It just wasn’t fair. He had spent forever researching the right aphrodisiac, had spent a considerable amount of cash on the stuff, and in the end that wimp Jaune got to reap the benefits!? That simply couldn’t stand! If he couldn’t get his way, fine, so be it, but Jaune was going to suffer for ruining his plans.

Those were the thoughts of an embittered Cardin Winchester after his less than savory plan to get laid backfired royally. He was going to do everything in his power to make him miserable for ruining a once in a lifetime chance.

 

The most obvious opportunities were during sparring matches. Cardin volunteered to fight Jaune as often as possible and brought him to heel every time. Beating him up was satisfying, and pretending not to hear his capitulation gave him the chance to hit him while he was down. Professor Goodwitch gave him shit over it, but it was totally worth it as far as Cardin was concerned.

Until he overheard Jaune and the honor student sparring on the roof one night. Weapons clashed, he heard a yelp, and something heavy hit the floor. Jaune’s clumsy body, no doubt. Cardin stifled a laugh. Jauny boy got beaten up by a girl… again.

The irony of laughing at Jaune even though that girl had beaten the snot out of him and the rest of his team without even breaking a sweat was, of course, lost on him.

“I think that’ll do for today. Good work, Jaune”, she said.  
“Thanks, Pyrrha”, the wimp sighed.  
“Something on your mind?”. Cardin perked up.  
“It’s just… you keep telling me that I’m improving; heck, I think I’m improving, but Cardin beats me into the ground all the same, every time”. That’s right, loser; Cardin thought, grinning sadistically. “Why is that?”, Jaune continued.  
“Do you want my honest opinion?”, Pyrrha asked. A short silence. “I think you’re stronger than Cardin already”.  
“What?”, Jaune asked and Cardin thought.  
“No, really. I think your problem is one of mentality. You just need to gather combat experience, develop some confidence. If you go into battle with everything you’ve learned and your head held high, but not too high, remember: always keep your guard up, you’ll be wiping the floor with him easily”.

That bitch, Cardin thought.  
“You really think so?”, Jaune asked, sounding disgustingly hopeful. The redhead giggled.  
“Well, I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but arguably the best fighter in the academy is sparring with you every day, and you can keep up! Just think how long you lasted during that last exchange”, Pyrrha told him enthusiastically. “I could’ve kicked Cardin off the roof half a dozen times given that much time, and you held your own commendably!”

Cardin ground his teeth while the idiot duo on the roof had a hearty laugh at his expense.  
“Anyway, time for us to hit the shower. I’m all sweaty”, Pyrrha said airily.  
“Do you want to go first then? I can wait”, Jaune told her. Pyrrha chuckled.  
“I was thinking we could go together, exercise a little to wind down, you know? Are you up for it?”, she asked with a low voice. Cardin could barely hear her. Jaune laughed nervously.  
“S-sure”  
“Great! Then, let’s go!”, Pyrrha said happily. Cardin clenched his fists in impotent rage while the footsteps on the roof grew faint and distant.

Worse yet, after that night, beating Jaune in matches became more and more difficult, gradually taking away from the fun Cardin was having.

 

Another time, Cardin pulled a classic slap-the-tray-out-of-the-losers-hands maneuver. Jaune’s launch splattered all over his uniform, making him look like a pot of mac and cheese had exploded right in front of him. There was uproarious laughter. Well, only Team CRDL laughed, really, but they laughed very loudly.

Cardin savored the look of shame on Jaune’s face before moving on. The wimp sat down a few tables over, looking glum, until that faunus weirdo from Team RWBY approached him.

“Looks like your uniform could use a wash”, she said and took a seat next to him. “As it happens, I was going to do my laundry tonight. Tell you what, you give me a hand with that, and I’ll just toss your uniform in with my stuff. It’ll be clean by tomorrow”, she suggested. Jaune took her up on that offer.

Seeing girls being nice to him, especially right after another one of his brilliant attacks, annoyed Cardin, but he didn’t think much of it. He would’ve been furious if he had known that Blake and Jaune had spent the time the machine took with their clothes productively by having sex on top of it. The noise was a perfect cover for their moaning, and both of them got a thrill out of doing it in the laundry room, where someone could’ve walked in on them any time. Fortunately, they had picked the late hours to do it, so nothing happened, but it was still exciting.

By the time the machine had finished its program and it became time for Jaune to sort Blake’s underwear, much of which she had bought specifically to wear for him, they had done it four times. Four more times than Cardin had ever done it.

 

Another time, after Cardin had deprived Jaune of another lunch, it was time for P.E. during a run, Jaune suddenly hissed and started limping.  
“What’s wrong, Jauny boy? Having a little cramp? Maybe you should’ve eaten a bit more”, Cardin laughed from a distance, evens topping and stretching just to watch him suffer some more.

His enjoyment was cut short when the hyperactive chick from his team showed up and gave him a shoulder to lean on. She led him past Cardin, off of the track.  
“Come on, Jaune. I’ll give your leg a quick massage, that’ll fix the cramp”, she said, chipper as ever.  
“Thanks, Nora”, Jaune said, sounding a little pained still.

Cardin kicked the dirt and resumed his run. He wasn’t going to watch that loser getting felt up by a busty girl like that, which suited Nora just fine. She massaged his calf until it stopped hurting, then she massaged his thigh a bit because it seemed like the natural thing to do, and by the end of it she was giving her leader a succulent blowjob which made Jaune forget all about Cardin, the cramp, and even his empty stomach.

 

There was nothing like a good gofer, and what better gofer could there be than Jaune? Cardin thought that when Professor Oobleck told them to form pairs for a science project. He would relax while Jauny boy earned them a good grade, and if he didn’t, he and the rest of his team would simply beat him up. It was a win-win situation.

He approached his victim with a sneer, when the ice queen herself swooped in and took a seat next to Jaune.  
“Let’s team up!”, she said. Jaune threw a passing glance in Cardin’s direction.  
“Absolutely! I’d love to!”, he said.  
“Hey!”, Cardin said, “he was supposed to be my go- I mean, partner!”  
“But he just said he wants to team up with me”, Weiss told him flatly.  
“But I was going to ask him first!”. Weiss blinked.  
“That sounds like its not my problem”, she told him.  
“Why you…!”, Cardin growled, clenching his fists.  
“Mr. Winchester!”, the Professor chimed in. Cardin turned towards the annoying voice and was startled when the Professor was suddenly right next to him, sipping his coffee. “It would appear as if one of your teammates is still in need of a partner, whereas both Mr. Arc and Ms. Schnee seem to be taken care of. Is there a compelling reason for you to hold up my class?”, he asked sharply.  
“No”, Cardin said through gritted teeth.  
“Good. Take your seat then!”

Jaune heaved a sigh when Cardin left them alone.  
“Thanks, Weiss”, he said, smiling at his savior. She giggled and winked.  
“No problem”. Then she dropped her voice. “I’ll be looking forward to working with you”, she said, putting a hand on his thigh. Jaune blushed a little.  
“Likewise”, he said warmly.

 

Then, shortly before summer break, Cardin and his team were trying to squeeze some money out of Jaune. Cool guys such as themselves would make better use of it during their break than a loser like Jaune, surely.

However, the blonde had gotten rebellious lately and tried to weasel his way out of it. Cardin was contemplating the feasibility of simply stealing Jaune’s pants, along with his wallet, rather than dealing with his pathetic attempts at bravado, when a certain duo made their entrance.

“Jaune, there you are! Just who we need”, the blonde bimbo from Team RWBY said, shoved Cardin out of the way, and grabbed Jaune by the hand. “Come on, let’s go”.  
“Hey!”, Cardin shouted, “we are busy here!”. Yang gave him an incredulous look.  
“What? You think your business with him is more important than ours?”, she scoffed.  
“Uuuh, yes!? What important business could you losers even be up to?”, Cardin sneered, backed up by shouts from his team.  
“Well, if you need to know”, the leader of Team RWBY said, stepping between Yang and Cardin, “Team RWBY and Team JNPR are going on a trip together. To the beach”

Ruby paused, and Cardin looked at her expectantly.  
“So!?”  
“We need to buy swimsuits, and we want a guy’s opinion on the matter”, she said, matter-of-factly. Cardin’s expression soured. Why should Jaune get a show like that, from a total bombshell like that bimbo and her sister?  
“W-we could provide a male perspective”, one of Cardin’s teammates said timidly. The other two nodded. A glance passed between Ruby and Yang.  
“I guess…?”, Ruby said.  
“But why would we want your opinion? You’re not coming, unlike Jaune”, Yang told them. Team CRDL, sans Cardin seemed bummed out while their leader was just getting angrier.  
“And you think I’ll just let you take him?”, he snarled.

Both Yang and Ruby perked up. The blonde confidently walked right up to his face, and but her hands on her hips.  
“Oh? What are you going to do about it? Fight us?”, she asked, pushing her chest out. She bumped him with her boobs, making him stumble backwards. Cardin looked at the bimbo, then to her sister in the back. She had drawn her weapon and was holding it casually in its gun form.

“Whatever”, he spat, turned, and walked away. The rest of his team followed, wistfully looking over their shoulders, picturing what the girls might look like in a bikini.

From there, the day became much more pleasant for Jaune. It was almost like a date. The girls were in no particular hurry, so their leisurely strolled through the streets of Vale and had some ice cream before entering a clothing store.

Jaune took a seat and got to watch one hell of a show. The girls tried a variety of swimsuits. Different cuts, different colors, one-piece ones, bikinis, things in-between. Yang proudly stepped out of her cubicle time after time, not caring who was watching.

Only very few of the swimsuits managed to securely contain her breasts, and Jaune very much enjoyed the jiggling that resulted from that.

Ruby was a different story entirely. She wasn’t as much of a tease as Yang, and she didn’t need to be. She was smaller, but well built, and, as Jaune well knew, quite busty herself. She looked great in a number of cute swimsuits, which weren’t nearly as provocative as her sister’s-

Yang thought Ruby’s selections were boring, so she took the liberty of picking a few racier numbers for her sister. They were so racy, in fact, that Ruby refused to step out of her cubicle to show them off. Jaune had to stick his head past the curtain to see. Whether it was a micro or a string bikini, all he could do was compliment her.  
“You look really sexy, Ruby”, he told her when she had put on a complicated looking thing consisting of many strings, crisscrossing all across her body.  
“Really?”, she squeaked, her face beet-red. Jaune nodded, and Ruby smiled the cutest little smile at him through the mirror.

The girls didn’t end up buying anything, to Jaune’s surprise. They wanted their choices to be a surprise. They had only taken him there to see what he liked and what he didn’t like. With that mission accomplished, Ruby thought it was time to go home, but Yang had had a fun idea.

She dragged them to the lingerie. There, Jaune was once again seated while the girls modeled some stuff for him. Yang went all out, picking erotic stuff for herself and Ruby to wear. The show didn’t last long, however. After only a few rounds, Jaune felt like his pants might rip. 

Yang licked her smiling lips at the sight. Wearing a pretty ensemble of frilly red underwear, she grabbed Jaune by the hands, and dragged him into Ruby’s cubicle. Team RWBY’s leader yelped when they disturbed her. She was in the middle of changing, and was only wearing a semi-transparent, blue lace thong at the time. When she saw the bulge in Jaune’s shorts, the girls smiled at each other and went to work.

With how turned on Jaune was from the show, it could’ve gotten very messy, but with two eager mouths to share the burden, they managed to help him with his boner without making a mess.

By the end, when the girls were cleaning him up together, Cardin was all but forgotten. Jaune was simply looking forward to their trip. Only alter did it occur to him that he wouldn’t have to deal with his tormentor for several weeks, which put a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls always got Jaune's back!
> 
> Thanks again to [Dualitydisorder] for putting the seed in my head. No involvement of Prof. Goodwitch, but I hope you like it regardless! The chance to dunk on Cardin was simply too sweet to pass up, and knowing my readers, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it, too.
> 
> If you enjoy Cardin getting the short end of the stick, you might want to check out the Pyrrha chapter in my other work, Wet Dreams. It's thematically similar to this story, though a lot more vicious and mean.
> 
> (I didn't bother looking up what the names of the rest of Team CRDL were. They are blander than toast, and their names are spoken like one time in the show. I really don't care and hope you can forgive the lack of polish in that regard, at least)


	12. Starting Off The Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation is over and Blake kicks the new term off with a bang.

After an amazing vacation, the new term at Beacon had started. Jaune was sitting in class, trying to follow Prof. Oobleck’s rapid fire lecture. However, he was very distracted.

School fatigue wasn’t to blame for this lack of concentration so soon after a break. The reason for Jaune’s difficulties sat right next to him.  
“Why are you doing this?”, he whispered. Blake’s eyes were focused on Oobleck, but a little smirk appeared on her face as she answered.  
“Just feeling a little frisky today, and it seems I’m not the only one”, she told him, running her hand over the bulge in his pants.

It had all started with some innocent touching. Blake’s fingers had playfully walked along his thigh until she reached his knee. There, she rested her hand for a moment, before dragging it all the way up, close to his crotch. There it remained, subtly caressing him.

Blake’s hand felt nice and warm, even through his pants. One might’ve thought that Jaune had gotten used to getting touched like this, but it excited him just as it always had.

He tried to readjust himself, just so his erection could settle in a more comfortable position. It worked, which was a relief, but it also gave Blake better access to it. Jaune inhaled deeply when her hand ran along his length.

“Blake, come on…”, he whispered, but she ignored him. She rested her chin on one hand, while the other one teased him under their desk.  
“You can touch me, too, you know?”, she whispered at length.

The notion gave Jaune pause. He just wanted to get back to the lecture. Then it occurred to him that he couldn’t even recall the last thing Oobleck had been talking about, let alone how long he had been spacing out already. It just seemed like a futile undertaking. The fact that Blake was as sexy as ever didn’t help him maintain his resolve.

He glanced at her, looked at her shiny black hair, and admired the profile of her pretty face. Her eyes were beautiful, her nose was cute, and her lips were absolutely kissable. His thoughts grew more impure as his gaze wandered downwards. She filled out her blazer so well. The thought of her sizable breasts made his cock ache. Looking even lower, he was greeted by her supple legs. She was wearing knee-high socks. The area between them and Blake’s skirt was just big enough for one of his hands to rest on comfortably, to feel her warmth and softness.

With Blake not showing any signs of taking her hand away, Jaune decided to abandon his vain attempts at concentration and indulge himself. She smiled at him when he put his hand on her thigh.

Blake’s skin was smooth, inviting him to run his hand across it. When Jaune moved towards her knee, his fingers brushed against Blake’s socks. He treated it like a hard boundary and moved his hand the other way. It felt naughty when it passed underneath the fabric of her skirt, even if it was just a little.

Jaune was satisfied with this much touching, but Blake evidently wasn’t, which she demonstrated by grasping his hand and guiding it straight to her crotch. It was wonderfully warm between her legs, and her panties felt nice and soft. It felt inviting, and Jaune felt a little proud, knowing that he was, in fact, welcome between the legs of this lovely girl teasing him.

Blake showed just how welcome he was by closing her thighs, squeezing his hand in the process. Then she resumed touching his bulge.

It was as if a haze came down around them. They couldn’t just take of their clothes and do it, even though both of them wanted to, but as they kept teasing one another, the Professor, the other students, the entire classroom seemed to disappear. The tension was rising by the second, and when the bell rang, Jaune felt like his pants might just rip.

Blake took her hand away and released his as she packed up her things. Jaune watched her, still feeling a little befuddled.  
“See you later, Jaune”, she said cheerily and walked away. Jaune watched her go, dreaming about the gorgeous butt hiding underneath her skirt. Then his scroll vibrated. Blake had sent him a message.

_Come to the girl’s restroom next to the cafeteria_

 

When he arrived, Blake grabbed him by the collar, kissed him, and dragged him into an empty stall. Once she had him with his back to the wall, she squatted down and started fumbling with his pants.  
“Let’s give this little fellow the tender loving care he needs”, Blake said excitedly. Jaune groaned with relief when his pants finally dropped while Blake gasped at the sight. Not only was his dick hard, it looked ready to burst. Blake could practically see the veins on it throb. “Oh, you poor thing!”, Blake said, gingerly kissing it, “How long has it been for you, Jaune?”.

The way she looked at him with her pretty, golden eyes made him reach out and caress her ears.  
“Everyone’s been busy with school starting again, so…”, he told her and gasped. Blake had smooched his tip lovingly and sucked up some pre-cum.  
“So, it’s going to get messy, huh?”, she murmured and stood up again.

She unbuttoned her blazer and her shirt, took them off, and put them on a hook attached to the inside of the stall door, leaving only her bra. She was about to get back down, but Jaune stopped her.  
“Can you take off the bra, too?”

Blake didn’t answer. She just smiled warmly and opened it in the front. Jaune licked his lips unintentionally when Blake’s breasts tumbled into freedom. She was beautiful, standing there in her skirt, topless.  
“Better?”, she asked. Jaune nodded and mumbled something while reaching out. Blake sighed as he began playing with her boob. They filled out his hands nicely, and her pink little nipples demanded to get teased. Blake’s breathing became heavier as he pinched and flicked them, and her hands gingerly grasped Jaune’s hair when he leaned in to suck them.

While she clearly enjoyed what he was doing, as attested by her moaning, Blake eventually pushed him away.  
“Recess is only so long, Jaune. I’ll let you continue this later”, she told him with a wink. “For now, let me give you some relief”. With that said, she got down and started sucking him off.

Their vacation trip had truly spoiled him. It could not have been more than two weeks since his last time, and yet he couldn’t even keep his voice down. Blake sucked him off gently. Her soft lips easily rolled along his shaft, far enough for his glans to brush against the back of her throat. Her tongue gingerly licked his tip in all the places Jaune liked best, and one hand stroked his cock while the other one massaged his tender balls.

It felt amazing, and he couldn’t help but moan. He liked it so much that he put a hand on her head to guide her along, to make sure she took it nice and deep. Occasionally, Blake took quick breaks to catch her breath, during which she would resort to jerking him off with both hands, or sucking his balls, or placing soft little kisses all along his shaft.

“You seem really backed up, Jaune”, Blake said breathlessly. She was stroking him with both hands while she kept her pursed lips firmly pressed against his tip. “Just let it out whenever you’re ready. Don’t hold back on my behalf”.  
“Okay…”, he panted. He hissed when Blake went straight back to sucking him off. She continued to look up at him as she bobbed her head. As he started to twitch, she moved more and more vigorously. Her hair gently swayed with her motions. Instead of playing with his balls, her hands now rested on his thighs, allowing her to suck him off even harder.

She looked fantastic to Jaune. Her hair was a little mussed, her eyes burned with desire, and her breasts jiggled ever so slightly because of her intense blowjob.

Jaune felt the pressure building up quickly, and when it was almost too much to bear, he looked at Blake pleadingly, though he couldn’t manage too squeeze out any words at that moment.  
“Mhm!”, she moaned, understanding him just fine regardless.

Jaune groaned deeply when he came. Blake moaned. She sucked even harder to get everything out, but Jaune had more ins tore than she had bargained for. It was difficult to swallow it all, so she pulled away. Jaune couldn’t restrain himself anymore, and while Blake tried to swallow everything he had left in her mouth, he continued to shoot hot ropes all over her.

It landed on her face, in her hair, and, later on, even on her breasts when the pressure was letting up. Once he was done, His cock slowly began to soften and Jaune felt much better.  
“That will hold you over for a while, huh?”, Blake chuckled. Jaune blinked a few times and became aware of the mess he had made.  
“I’m so sorry, Blake! I mean, yeah, I mean…”, he said, looking for something to offer her to clean up with. Blake got up and pulled tissues out of her pocket.  
“It’s okay. Good thing I took my clothes off”. The mirth in Blake’s voice calmed Jaune down. He offered to help her clean up, and she handed him a tissue.

A few minutes later, Blake was dressed again. She stood in front of a mirror, trying to get the last remnants of cum out of her hair. She sighed.  
“What a bother. Maybe I should cut my hair short. What do you think?”, she asked Jaune. He considered it for a moment.  
“I don’t think that would suit you. Besides, your long hair is beautiful”.

“Why, thank you”, Blake said happily, seemingly satisfied with his answer. With the last bits of jizz cleaned up, she adjusted her clothes and the two of them headed for their next lesson.

“By the way, the offer stands”, Blake told him as they walked. “If you want to continue where you left off with these, just drop by later”, she told him, giving her own boobs a squeeze.  
“I will”, he chuckled and leisurely groped her butt. Blake looked surprised by his boldness, but quickly caught herself and instead leaned into him.

Both of them arrived to their next class in high-spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than anything, this chapter is an excuse for me to voice my thoughts on the Season 7 trailer.
> 
> There is only one major takeaway as far as I'm concerned. Blake's new haircut is butt ugly. Hilariously, it looks like the same ugly haircut they gave Korra in the last season of that show.
> 
> Update; I've seen Jaune's new design. What is it about Atlas that compels people to adopt ugly hairstyles?


	13. On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jaune to show off his skills

It was the night of the dance. The students had gathered in their finest attires to dance with their sweethearts, dance with potential sweethearts, or to stand awkwardly at the sidelines lest they embarrassed themselves.

In the middle of it all was Jaune Arc, and he was in an extremely enviable position, though he didn’t quite see it that way. He was surrounded, pushed into a corner by five beautiful girls, that wanted to dance with him.

Team RWBY along with Pyrrha looked at him expectantly. At first it was a little hard to concentrate. The girls had pulled out all the stops. They were breathtaking.  
“Come on, Jaune. Who’re you gonna dance with?”, Ruby asked. Weiss slid her delicate hand into his, interlocking fingers.  
“With me, of course”. Pyrrha stepped up and hugged his other arm, pulling ever so slightly.  
“Not so fast!”. With a beauty on each arm, who were shooting each other dirty looks, Jaune felt a little torn. When Yang and Blake entered the fray, hugging him and arguing with the other two, he knew he had to do something, lest Ruby joined in and this tug of war reached critical mass.

He raised his voice, which temporarily stopped the squabbling.  
“Girls, I’m flattered, but honestly, I wanted to dance with all of you”. The girl’s grips on him loosened a little, which he was grateful for. “But… I didn’t mean all of you at once. Would you mind letting go?”. They did, thankfully.  
“Sorry”, they mumbled collectively. They were visibly embarrassed. Jaune was just glad that peace was reestablished for the moment. Then Blake spoke up.  
“Well, who’s going to get the first dance, then?”. Expectant eyes focused on him again. Jaune’s mind raced for the most diplomatic solution. He stammered nervously when it hit him. He took Blake’s hand.  
“You are!”. She looked surprised, though a pleased smile quickly formed on her face.  
“How come?”, Yang asked, sounding a little miffed since Jaune had to literally push past her on his way to the dancefloor.  
“Alphabetical order”, was his response. He and Blake disappeared in the crowd, leaving a disappointed Yang behind with the rest. Regardless of whether he meant their first or last names, Blake was the first, and Yang would go last.

A pop song was playing. It had a good beat, but a proper dance seemed a little much for the occasion, so Blake and Jaune did what everyone else was doing: awkwardly rocking to the music.

Blake seemed happy though, and that was what mattered most. Jaune watched her move to the rhythm and admired her outfit. She wore her bow. Jaune had gotten used to seeing her without it, and he didn’t think she needed it, but it, along with a black choker looked cute with her purple dress. It was tasteful, but a little sexy, too. The skirt wasn’t too short, letting it sway nicely along with her movements, but it was tight enough to compliment her lovely figure, and it showed just the right amount of cleavage.

Blake closed the distance a little.  
“You move really well”, she said. Usually, Jaune would have appreciated the compliment, but what they were doing hardly felt like dancing to him. It was more of a warm-up.  
“You should see me during a proper dance”  
“I guess we didn’t get the right song, huh?”  
“Yeah, but no worries. I’m sure we’ll get an opportunity later”, Jaune told her with a smile and a wink. He didn’t feel like he had done anything special, but Blake blushed and beamed at him.  
“I’d love to”

Once the song had concluded, Jaune and Blake returned to the others.  
“Ms. Nikos?”, Jaune said, holding out his hand and bowing deeply. She giggled and took it. Jaune was listening for the music to start as they walked onto the dancefloor.  
“Um, Jaune?”. He looked at Pyrrha quizzically, but quickly realized why she had spoken up. People were leaving the dancefloor. Neither of them knew what was going on, but by the end hardly anyone remained. Coco and Fox were still there. Beacon’s fashion idol was tapping her feet impatiently. Pyrrha pointed behind him at Professors Goodwitch and Oobleck, assuming a position Jaune was familiar with.

Pyrrha was looking around nervously when the music started playing. Before she could say anymore, Jaune grabbed her and pulled her close. Very close.  
“What are you doing?”. Jaune showed her a winning smile.  
“Dancing. Just follow my lead”. Pyrrha stumbled through the first couple steps, though Jaune compensated for that quite well. Then she recognized the dance and fell into step.

What ensued was a very intense Tango. Jaune was oblivious to this, but the incessant closeness during the dance caused Pyrrha’s face to turn bright red.  
“J-jaune…”. He shushed her softly.  
“Don’t talk right now. Just enjoy it”, he told her. That in itself wasn’t difficult. Pyrrha was just afraid that she might enjoy it a little too much. Their bodies were so close that their foreheads almost touched. She simply let him carry her away.

Jaune, meanwhile, thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was his first opportunity to tango with a girl that wasn’t his sister, and he was glad that it was a lovely lady such as Pyrrha. She was stunning in her red dress. Even though it almost reached the floor and didn’t show any cleavage, the open back and lack of sleeves made it quite fetching none the less. It perfectly harmonized elegance and sexiness. It was perfect for her.

As fun as it was for them, the dance ended way too quickly. When the music hit its final note, the audience applauded the few brave ones that had put on a good show.

They returned to the others to switch again. Pyrrha was fanning her flushed face with her hand.  
“I didn’t know you were a dancer, Jaune”, she said breathlessly. He chuckled.  
“Well, you know, that’s what happens when you have seven sisters”. The other nodded in acknowledgement as if to say: fair enough. “Ready for your turn, Ruby?”. The little brunette nodded fiercely and approached him on shaky heels. Jaune looked at her with concern, but lead her onto the dancefloor regardless.

“Have you considered taking them off?”, he inquired. Ruby scowled at him and puffed up her cheeks.  
“Of course! But I’ll be way too short to dance with you properly if I do, right?”. Jaune thought she was exaggerating, but could tell that Ruby was adamant in her estimate.

The music started playing. A simple waltz, nothing too difficult. However…  
“I wouldn’t want you to twist an ankle…”, he muttered to himself. Ruby was starting to fidget nervously with everyone else around them dancing already, when Jaune suddenly picked her up and held her tightly.  
“Woah, what now?”. Jaune started dancing.  
“Just hold on tight and let me take care of the dancing”, he said, smiling. Ruby stared at him with her big, silver eyes, before she, too smiled and nodded emphatically.

“Jaune?”, Ruby said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
“Hm?”  
“I know I’m not all that girly, and I’m sorry that I can’t dance with you properly, but this is really nice”.  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Besides, I think you’re quite girly”  
“Really? How?”  
“For example, you look really pretty tonight”, he told her jovially. Ruby felt her cheeks burning up and hugged him tighter. “Besides that, you are pretty light. I wouldn’t be able to dance like this with Ren, that’s for sure”. Ruby laughed, partially because of the image of Jaune carrying Ren like this, and partially because she was happy to be there with Jaune.

Once the dance was over, Ruby turned to head back on wobbly legs, but stopped when Jaune wasn’t coming along.  
“Something the matter?”. Jaune waved his hand as if to brush aside her worries.  
“Carrying you and dancing at the same time for the last few minutes just exhausted me a little. I’ll get a drink real quick. Then it’ll be Weiss’ turn”.  
“Gotcha!”, Ruby said and left.

 

Jaune felt refreshed after downing a glass of punch.  
“Hey, if it isn’t the tango man!”. Jaune turned with a smile to Nora. The redhead wore a pink, halterless dress that did little to hide her considerable bust. Jaune imagined that Ren, who followed Nora, appreciated that.  
“Hey, you guys. Having fun?”. Nora smiled broadly.  
“Totally, though not as much as you and Pyrrha were having, I’ll bet”, she said, nudging him with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jaune blushed a little. “Seriously though, you have to show us how to tango sometime. I want to get swept off my feet, and Ren can’t quite do that. Not by dancing, anyhow”. Jaune’s quiet friend frowned at that comment.  
“Hey, I’m not a bad dancer. You keep stepping on my feet”. Nora turned on her heel and shushed him.  
“Don’t tell him that!”

Jaune couldn’t help but snicker.  
“Sure, I can teach you sometime. It’s not that difficult”. That said, he put his glass down and waved them goodbye. There were still a few ladies he owed a dance to.

 

“There you are”, Weiss said when Jaune walked up to her.  
“Here I am. Ready to dance?”, he asked, holding out his hand. Weiss straightened her back, took his hand and together they walked onto the dancefloor.

Both of them were caught off guard when their elegant entrance was greeted by music fit for a chachacha, but they didn’t complain. In Weiss, Jaune had found a dance partner that was seemingly his equal in skill, which made it all the more enjoyable. 

Unlike Jaune, who had mostly danced with his sisters up until this night, Weiss had had many opportunities to dance with boys. However, she had never found any of them particularly charming. Now, dancing with Jaune, she found herself constantly smiling and enjoying the activity more than she ever had before. She only wished she had gotten the chance for a nice, close dance with him like Pyrrha and Ruby.

“We should do that again sometime”, Weiss said when they returned to the others. Jaune smiled at her.  
“Definitely!”  
“But before that…!”, Yang chimed in, taking hold of Jaune’s arm, squeezing it against her chest, “…it’s my turn. Come on, I’ve been waiting all night”. Yang practically dragged him onto the floor.  
“It’s not even been an hour!”  
“More like, it’s already been more than half an hour!”

Yang’s get up was surprisingly simple. A white dress that went down to her knees. It was a good fit on her, and showed off her cleavage, but was otherwise unimpressive. However, Yang didn’t need a fancy dress to look good. She made everything look good.

The two of them got caught up in a waltz. The slow dance was a welcome change of pace after the chachacha for Jaune. He even managed to keep his eyes focused on Yang’s lilac eyes, rather than the soft, welcoming valley, awaiting his gaze right underneath her face.

Yang showed him a cheeky little smirk.  
“Enjoying the view?”  
“Your eyes are beautiful”. Yang snickered.  
“That’s what they all say”. Jaune didn’t respond to that. He just kept looking into her eyes. Yang became increasingly aware of the fact that Jaune wasn’t checking out her boobs. Once she started paying attention, she realized he was genuinely staring into her eyes. She felt increasingly flustered, staring back into his pretty, blue eyes.  
“Y-yours are pretty, too…”. Jaune smiled warmly at her.  
“Thank you”.

Yang was supposed to be the heartthrob around here, not Jaune. Why was she the one getting flustered? She guessed spending the better part of the summer fooling around with her and a horde of other pretty girls had taught him a little bit about being charming. It was kind of frustrating, but in a good way. After all, how could she really get mad when he looked at her like that, making her heart pound…

 

The night continued much the same. The girls wanted to dance more, and Jaune was glad to oblige. He had fun with all of them, and eventually the whole taking turns thing fell by the wayside and everyone just danced together.

It was a good time, but all good things come to an end at some point. Ren and Nora had taken their leave to do… things. Ren had mentioned to Jaune that he and Nora weren’t returning to the dorm that night.  
“In case you need some space”, he had said. 

Jaune definitely needed some space by the end of the night, though not for the reason Ren, or even he himself earlier that night might have expected. As it turns out, dancing nonstop for hours on end is exhausting. He, along with Pyrrha and Team RWBY arrived in front of their dorm rooms. Team RWBY collectively invited him and Pyrrha to join them for their own, private party to let the night end on a high-note. However, while Pyrrha liked the idea, Jaune barely listened. He opened their door, bid the girls goodnight, and closed the door behind himself.

They hadn’t seen that coming. Pyrrha opened the door, and they saw Jaune, lying on his bed, already sound asleep. He hadn’t even taken off his shoes.  
“I guess we wore him out more than we thought”, Blake said. Pyrrha walked up to him and brushed a strand of hair from his face. A smile snuck its way onto her lips.  
“Expecting any more out of him would’ve been a bit greedy, I think. It was a good evening. He deserves a good night’s rest”.

Team RWBY joined Pyrrha and watched him sleep for a moment.  
“I guess you’re right”, Weiss said. Yang sighed.  
“Good night, Jaune”. Blake and Weiss quietly bid him goodnight as well. Ruby left last.  
“Sweet dreams”, she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. Fluff, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> In case you're wondering, I know the volume of stuff I upload has decreased considerably. There are two primary causes for this, I think.  
> 1\. I've got a lot on my palte right now, leaving me exhausted.  
> 2\. I'm a little tired of writing straight up smut all the time. I have been doing it for over a year straight at this point, after all.
> 
> or maybe I'm just suffering from a bad case of autumnal depression. in any case, I hope I can get my groove back sometime soon.


	14. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jaune to meet everyone's parents.

Beacon Academy’s courtyard was flooded with people, most of which were not students. It was Visitation Day, which meant that parents had arrived from all over to see their kids and meet their friends.

In other words: It was an absolute nightmare. Everyone was in emergency mode, ready to mitigate damage to their reputation no matter the cost. Well, almost everyone. Ren and Nora didn’t need to worry, though that could hardly be called a good thing. Jaune didn’t need to worry either though. His parents sent him a letter, apologizing for their absence. Taking that kind of trip on short notice was just not feasible with all his sisters to consider. He had expected as much, and while he wasn’t mad, in a strange way he felt bummed out that no one would try to braid his hair against his will.

The highlights of the day were meeting everyone else’s parents. Yang and Ruby were visibly uncomfortable when Jaune saw them following a blonde man in shorts.

“Hey, guys! What’s up?” Jaune called. The girls panicked when they heard him. He had attracted the attention of the man as well, and before they could do anything about it, their dad was all up in Jaune’s face.

“Aha? And you are…?” he asked suspiciously. Jaune was taken aback by the sudden lack of personal space, but he tried to keep his cool.

“I-I’m Jaune Arc, sir,” he said, extending his hand, “and you are?” The man grabbed his hand and squeezed really hard, the way some people think is impressive and leaves a good impression when all it does is hurt.

“I’m Taiyang, their dad,” he said, pointing his thumb across his shoulder, right at Yang and Ruby. The girls were visibly embarrassed. Yang had put her face in her hands and Ruby was pulling her cowl as low as possible.

Jaune felt as if Taiyang was challenging him and that he should at least try to meet the challenge, so he started squeezing harder.

“I thought as much. I’m friends with Ruby and Yang, you see?” he said, trying to be as amicable as possible. However, Taiyang did not seem to be interested in amicable. They gave each other’s hands one hard shake before letting go. Jaune’s hand throbbed afterwards. Tai, meanwhile, seemingly inspected Jaune critically.

“A friend, eh? I hope you don’t have any plans on expanding that into _boy_ friend, kid!” Tai sneered.

“Dad!” Yang and Ruby cried. They finally came closer to rein in their father.

“I’m sorry, Jaune,” Ruby said, “he keeps doing that with every boy we know.”

“We even got our hopes up when he behaved around Weiss and Blake, but as soon as the first guy approached us, he turned into this,” Yang told him. That behavior was somewhat concerning, but Jaune could sympathize.

“Well, I suppose I might get a little protective, too, if one of my little sisters brought a boy home or something like that.” This gave Tai pause.

“You have a sister?”

“Seven, actually,” Yang added.

“Seven!?” Jaune nodded. “My, your parents were busy! And you had to help out?”

“Well, obviously, though half the time I wasn’t helping as much as playing doll for my sisters to mess around with. I probably still have glitter stuck somewhere in my hair.” Tai chuckled.

“Yeah, little girls will do that to ya…”

Ruby and Yang looked on, amazed into silence, as their dad held a friendly chat with Jaune. He happily listened to Jaune’s misadventures with his sisters and casually espoused pearls of wisdom in regards to childrearing.

“Hey, Yang?” Ruby whispered.

“Yeah?”

“You know, looking at them side by side like this, don’t you think Jaune kind of looks like dad?” Yang frowned and looked at them. Gradually, her expression soured.

“Ruby, don’t ever bring that to my attention again, please.”

 

After an ultimately pleasant encounter, Jaune went about his way and ran into Weiss, accompanied by two older women. The family resemblance was undeniable, and together they made for a gorgeous trio.

“Oh, Jaune!” Weiss said, waving at him. When he approached, the oldest member of the trio, a mature lady whose face showed only the faintest lines, whispered into Weiss’ ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Who do we have here? One of your many admirers I presume?” Weiss blushed slightly.

“Please, Mother,” the other woman, a dignified looking lady with the bearing of a soldier, said. “Greetings. I am Winter, Weiss’ sister, and that is our mother…”

“Willow,” the woman introduced herself, extending a hand. Jaune shook it, not even remotely as hard as he had done with Tai, while Winter went on.

“You are… Jaune, correct?” Winter was quite impressive, and Jaune felt the need to straighten his back and push out his chest a little.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered. Willow chuckled. Jaune realized that his whole demeanor had stiffened over the course of a few seconds and tried to relax a little. “So, uhm, your dad couldn’t make it?”

“Well,” Weiss said, “he was never in favor of me attending Beacon…” Jaune thought that was a rather poor display on her father’s part, but he bit his tongue, lest he insulted Weiss’ mother or sister.

“I, on the other hand, relished the chance to get out of the house for once, so here I am,” Willow said airily. 

“A surprise to us all,” Winter muttered. Willow shot her a dirty look.

“Did you say something, dear?” Winter was about to say something almost assuredly venomous but Weiss stepped inbetween them.

“Stop! We had this discussion already, and I will not listen to it again!” Jaune felt like he had stumbled into a family quarrel. Apparently, Weiss felt the same. She winked and subtly nodded. He took that as his sign to retreat.

A quick goodbye and he was gone. He watched the three white figures walk away when his scroll vibrated. Weiss apologized for that embarrassing showing. Jaune, feeling a little brazen, replied that the only thing to feel embarrassed about was her dad. At least her mother and sister took the time to come and see her.

Elsewhere, Weiss looked from Winter to her mother and smiled. He had a point, and she was happy they were there, even if they bickered like flustered hens.

 

Jaune found Blake in the company of two hooded figures. He didn’t dare approach. One of the figures was very tall and bulky looking. However, the smaller of the two, who was shorter than Blake, pointed at him. He reckoned that was about as good as an invitation.

“Jaune, hello! Meet my parents,” Blake said. “This is Kali, my mom.” Blake indicated the smaller figure. Under the hood, Jaune saw a lady with a charming smile and big golden eyes just like her daughter.

“Hi there,” Kali said and offered her hand.

“Nice to meet you”, Jaune said and shook it. Then Blake directed his attention to the larger figure.

“And this is my dad, Ghira.” Jaune looked up at the towering man. He had a strong face with a warm smile, which was a welcome change of pace after Tai’s first impression. Ghira offered his hand, too, though Jaune didn’t take it. Blake’s dad looked to his daughter for assistance.

“Something wrong, Jaune?” That snapped him out of it. He sputtered an apology and shook the hand in front of him.

“I was just really impressed with your beard, sir,” he said and turned to Blake. “What do you think, should I try to grow a beard like that?” She gave him a funny look.

“That’s so not your style.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re cute. A beard’s not going to help with that.”

“Cute, is he?” Ghira asked. Both of them froze. Blake laughed nervously and Jaune felt cold dread wash over him. Fortunately, Kali stepped up and put a hand on her husband’s arm.

“Come now, Ghira, no need to get upset.” Blake’s father scoffed.

“I am not upset. I am merely taking note of things.”

“Well, good, because I agree with Blake. He is a cutie.” Jaune actually felt a little bashful, getting told that by two beauties in a row. Meanwhile, Blake blushed profusely and Ghira looked annoyed. Kali on the other hand was clearly having fun. Her smile was brilliant.

After a moment of silence, Jaune cleared his throat.

“So, what’s with the robes?” he asked casually.

“We…” Ghira started.

“He knows,” Blake told them. Ghira relaxed visibly. Kali just smiled to herself.

“We thought it would be best to avoid confrontations. Plenty of people don’t take kindly to faunus, after all,” Ghira said. Jaune put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

“Right, sorry. I didn’t even think about that.” He looked at Blake and realized she had put on her bow. “I prefer it when Blake doesn’t hide her ears. I’m sorry you have to go through the trouble.”

“Thank you,” Ghira said, seemingly unsure of how to respond to that. Kali appeared pleased. She leaned in closer to Blake and whispered something into her ear. Blake listened, then she perked up and her face turned beet-red.

“Mom!” she cried. Jaune and Ghira didn’t catch what was said, but Kali chuckled to herself with a mischievous smile.

 

After many eventful meetings, Jaune returned to the dorm, where he encountered the rest of his team, along with a lady that could only be Pyrrha’s mother. The woman got up excitedly when he entered the room. She wasn’t as tall as Pyrrha and wore her crimson hair short.

“You are Jaune, correct?” she asked, taking one of his hands into both of hers and shaking it enthusiastically. He told her yes and laughed while he was at it. She was very cheerful, downright infectious.

“Come on, mom. You’re embarrassing me,” Pyrrha said, laughing nervously. She put a hand on her mother’s shoulder, but Mrs. Nikos was having none of it.

“Nonsense, honey. I was looking forward to meeting the boy you lo-“ Mrs. Nikos explained before a hand shut her mouth. Jaune raised an eyebrow at the reaction. Pyrrha grinned nervously while her mother tried to free herself. Nora and Ren just watched the proceedings from the sidelines, and Nora was definitely enjoying herself.

“What was she saying?” Jaune asked innocently.

“She… eh…” Pyrrha stammered.

“She was looking forward to meeting the boy Pyrrha loved sparring with!”, Nora said, grinning. “Right?” Pyrrha nodded emphatically, and Mrs. Nikos finally managed to free herself from her iron grip. She cleared her throat and adjusted her clothes after the struggle.

“Sparring. Right…”, she said, shooting Pyrrha a sideways glance. She took one of Jaune’s hands and guided him to take a seat with her on one of the beds, sitting opposite Ren and Nora. “So, Jaune, you enjoy sparring with Pyrrha?”

“Y-yes. Of course,” he said. This entire situation was fishy. Pyrrha was clearly nervous, for whatever reason, Nora could barely keep from snickering for some reason, and Ren looked exhausted. He wondered what he had missed, but decided that he was going to have a nice chat with Pyrrha’s mom rather than worrying about it.

“Well, Pyrrha was always very demanding of herself during training. I hope she isn’t working you too hard?” Mrs. Nikos asked. Nora stifled laughter before chiming in.

“Oh, don’t you worry. Jaune can keep up. They spar all the time!” 

“Really?”, Mrs. Nikos asked.

“Oh, definitely! Pyrrha wants to spar with Jaune constantly,” Nora said with the biggest grin on her face. Mrs. Nikos, meanwhile, looked impressed.

“In that case you must have quite a bit of endurance, Jaune!”

“Don’t we know it?”, Nora squeaked in amusement, nudging Pyrrha with her elbow. At that point Jaune realized that Pyrrha’s head had turned into a tomato. 

“I think you’re exaggerating, Nora. We don’t spar that much,” he said, hoping to make Pyrrha a bit more comfortable. She looked up at him, looking hopeful. Her green eyes looked brilliant in her flushed face. While Jaune was a little lost in those gorgeous pools of liquid emerald, Mrs. Nikos turned to Ren.

“What do you think?” Their quiet friend let his gaze wander across the small group, sighed and answered.

“The amount of sparring those two do is inordinate.” Nora burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the bed, holding her stomach and kicking her legs. This, of course, gave Mrs. Nikos and Jaune a clear view of her panties. Both of them looked away politely. In the meantime, Pyrrha lowered her face into her hands.

“Pyrrha, dear,” her mother said softly, “I know you love a good workout, but you should really learn some restraint. You’ll only wear yourself down, not to mention Jaune.” Nora was wheezing at that point.

“Yes, mom…” Pyrrha groaned. 

“Seriously, you guys, it’s not that bad,” Jaune told them. “Heck, if anything, I’d love to do more rather than less. Nora quickly sat up, face flushed and breathless.

“Hear that, Pyrrha?” she asked. Then she leaned in until her lips almost touched her ear. “Jaune wants to _spar_ with you even more than you do already.” Pyrrha shot up from her seat and stood straight as a candle.

“Anybody else thirsty? Boy, I’m thirsty! Gonna fetch something to drink for everyone, be right back. Ah ha ha ha!” she shouted rather than said and left the room. Jaune was flabbergasted and Mrs. Nikos wore a wry smile on her face.

“Thirsty is right, eh? Eh?” Nora prompted, nudging Ren.

“Nora, please…” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been sitting on this idea for a while. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
